


I'm yours

by Bettysbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: #Smut, #badboy, #bettycooper, #bughead, #eventualsmut, #fluffy, #friendship, #jugheadjones, #love, #newgirl, #player, #riverdale, Anxiety, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettysbughead/pseuds/Bettysbughead
Summary: Betty arrives in her new university. She meets Veronica, her roommate and a bad boy named Jughead who, according to Veronica, she should avoid. How things will go between them both? Why her roommate is so concerned about her getting closer to this guy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fan fiction, I post it on wattpad too, in bettysbughead so if you see the same fanfic in there, it's my account. I post it here so those who domt have wattpad can read it anyway.  
> Hope you'll like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, I hops you'll like it! I also post it on Wattpad under the same username as in here.

Betty just arrived in her new room. She almost got lost in the hall. There are so many rooms. Thankfully she met her roommate before being completely lost. Veronica Lodge. Betty had never seen anybody with her confidence. She wasn't shy at all, she loved everything about herself and she had class. Not that it's ever been importent for her but it's a plus. She was everything Betty wished to be.

The first time Betty met her, she wished deep down that she wouldn't be her roommate, because she looked snobby. But she appeared to be very friendly. She welcomed her with a hug, as if they already knew each other and let her in their room. When they both got in there, Veronica helped her unpacking her stuff.

"So, how are you feeling so far?" Veronica asks her with a smile. Betty lets out a slight breath before answering.

"Pretty good" she answers while exhaling. "I honestly thought I wouldn't get along very well with my roommate but you seem to be a really good person so I'm pretty thankful for that" she continues with a shy laugh.

Veronica smiles at her with a surprising face.  
"What do you mean by 'not getting along very well' ? Betty seems to think about the answer and then shrugs and says:

"I don't know, I thought it would be some girl who is always looking at her reflection in anything that could be used as a mirror, thinking that she's more powerful than anyone or something." She's still unpacking while saying that, and so does Veronica. She stops at a moment and looks at Betty a bit surprised but not angry or disappointed about the fact that her new roommate was thinking such things before even meeting her.

"You know, you just described a girl in here." She tells her with a little smirk. Betty stops doing what she's doing and turns around to look at her. She knew there would be, at least, one girl, if not several, like that but she didn't know her roommate would know about them, yet, she doesn't say any of this. She was aware that thinking bad things about her roommate before knowing her was a bit rude, so telling her this was maybe going to be a bit too much.

"Of course you do." She tells her with a smirk. "But, who is it? I mean is she your classmate or just a 'popular girl' ?" She asks. 

Veronica shrugs and says "She's my classmate. But she's also the 'popular girl'." Betty started being anxious. She had bad experiences with girls like that. When she was in middle school, the 'popular girl' was her classmate and she was fat-shaming her and as she was popular, guys had started doing the same. This is one of the reasons why she is , now, self-conscious about her body. Those people didn't find her fat, they just wanted to follow the person who everyone loved. But Betty wasn't aware of that. She was now scared that it would happen the same thing in college too. 

The fact that they're not in middle school anymore but in college doesn't come through her mind. Veronica seems to notice that she is stressed and reach her and put her left hand on Betty's arm.

"Don't worry. She's not that terrible." Veronica reassures her. "Maybe she's this type of girls but she's more into getting guys in her bed than bullying the new students." She laughs slightly. Betty is surprised that what she said calmed her. She took a deep breath and nodded with a little smile.

"So now" Veronica follows. "I have to go find a friend. Do you wanna join or you wanna wait for me in here? It won't be long." Veronica asks her with a big smile. Betty seems to think about it a bit as she looks up at the ceiling for a second and looks back at Veronica and says:

"You can go. I'll wait for you. I have to finish unpacking, anyways." She smiles. Veronica just says okey and hurries to the door before slamming it shut. 

And here she is now. Still unpacking. She takes a frame picture from inside the bag. On the picture, there's her best friend, Kevin. They met in high school, but they both have the feeling that they know each other since forever. Kevin is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. He is caring with her, always wanting the best for her, always helping her out and always making her feel better. Especially when her mother was taking her over the edge. He would hug her, without asking her anything until she'd decide to speak by herself, he was never prying, knowing that in her condition, prying would only make things worse. Betty sometimes even wondered if he was real. She never had anyone like him in her life, ever. Before going to this university, she knew she would miss him, miss him at the point that it would hurt. She already feel an ache in her chest only by staring at him in this picture, tears almost spilling out of her eyes. But she put herself together and brings her thumb to the picture where Kevin is, before putting it on the beside table next to her bed. 

Ten minutes later she finished unpacking all her things. She heard a soft knock at the door. She screamed a come in, not very loud but loud enough so the one who knocked would hear her.

Veronica came in with a boy. Betty was a bit confused but remembered that Veronica mentioned, before she leaved, that she was joining a friend, so she figured this boy was her friend. He is pretty tall, light brown hair, gray eyes, thin but muscled. He wears a leather jacked, a black t-shirt underneath, jeans and black trainers. He's hot, she tells to herself. She wondered for a second if Veronica ever dated him. 

She didnt wonder for a long time as Veronica walked with his friend and started introducing him to her:

"So, Betty, here is Jake, a friend of mine." She said with a big smile, pointing at Jake with her whole hand and her palms facing the ceiling. "Jake, here is Betty. My new roommate." She turns to Betty and do the same move with her hand as she did towards Jake to introduce him to Betty. 

Jake reaches his hand out as he says   
"Nice to meet you, Betty." A smile on his face. Betty reaches her hand to his and shake it. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jake." She says with a smile. 

Just then, Veronica continues "So Betty, there's a party this night and.. I was wondering if you would like to come with us." She asks, with a wince, as if she knew the answer would be no. Betty doesn't look like someone into parties so that's probably the reason why Veronica seems to expect her answer to be no. 

"Sure, why not." She answers, as if the answer was evident. Betty probably doesn't look like someone into parties but she likes parties. She's not like some girls who have parties for alcohol or boys. She likes having fun with people. Whether they're friends or not. It helps her relax and forget her problems and she can let go of everything. 

Veronica raises an eyebrow but her surprised look is quickly changed by an exited look  
"Perfect!" She says clapping her hands in excitement. She pulls Betty by the arm and leads her towards the door. "Come on, let's hang out. I can't stand being in that room on morning." She drags her out of the room, her friend following the two girls just behind, smiling at how exited Veronica looked.

***********

They arrive near a football field. They settle on a bench, Veronica across from Betty and Jake next to Veronica. Betty looks around to admire the view. She finds it wonderful. There are trees and grass and the guys on the the football field are not ruining the scene at all. She's still looking around when she hears a Veronica coming from pretty far. It's a boy's voice but she doesn't see who screamed. 

"Yeah?" Veronica screams back as a tall boy is coming towards them. He has black short straight hair pulled back. He wears a leather jacket, a white tank top and blue jeans. Veronica seems annoyed to see him. She had rolled her eyes and sighed when she saw him. When he finally reaches them, he seems to be about to say something but Veronica cuts him.

"Why are you here, Jughead? Aren't you supposed to stay with Cheryl or anybody else but us?" With an annoyed ton, that makes Betty question about why she is acting like that with him. Jake seems as annoyed as her so she figures that's not a personal problem. 

She also thinks about how Veronica called him. Jughead. It's a very unusual name she tells to herself. And she starts wondering if it's his real name or just a nickname, and in that case, why would he pick this one.

"I just wanted to know if you'd be at the party this night." Jughead frowns, as if he wasn't expecting Veronica to react like that. "You don't need to be that rude." He continues. He seems to notice Betty as he eyes her with a slight smirk for a little while before turning back to Veronica.

"She's your friend? She's coming with you?" He nods towards Betty, not looking at her. Betty frowns at the fact that he's talking about her as if she wasn't here instead of just asking her himself. She is a bit offended but doesn't show it. 

"Yes, and...yes." Veronica says looking first at Betty and then back at Jughead. "She's also a new student if the will to introduce yourself ever comes into your mind." Her sarcastic ton seems to annoy him a bit, but he let it go. 

He looks towards Betty as he says "I'm Jug--" but just before he even finish to say his name, a voice calls him, cutting him out.

"I'm comin'!" He screams back. He says a quick bye and waves at them before heading to the person who called him. 

When Betty turns around to see who did, she sees a beautiful redhead. She wonders if she's his girlfriend or just a friend. Suddenly, as if she was reading in her mind, Veronica drags her out of her thoughts and says:

"Well, here she is." She sighs. Betty looks at her with a confused look. "Remember the girl I told you about in our room?" 

"Mm?" Betty nods. 

"Well, it's her. She's friends with him, but everyone knows she just wants him in her bed. Or being in his bed. Just an advice. You decide if you wanna follow it or not but don't try to get closer to him. All he wants is to get girls into his bed. He spends his time hooking up with different girls. I swear it's getting annoying." She roles her eyes. 

Betty say nothing as she turns towards Jughead and sees him hitting on that redhead girl. She's probably right she thinks. He is probably just a player. 

"Betty?" Veronica asks, shaking her hand towards her face like to say her wake up. Betty manage a little yeah still staring at Jughead, her mouth slightly open, which makes Veronica think that what she just told her was probably useless. "We have to go, we have class in fifteen minutes" she tell Betty, with a bit of a worried look, which Betty doesn't notice.

Jake whispers something in Veronica's ear that makes her nod and shrugs as making a face that would probably say I know, but I warned her, it's up to her now. Betty notices it and she looks at her, frowning. She doesn't say anything, though and just stands up and Jake and Veronica follow her, Veronica still with her worried look on her face. Betty decides to not think about it anymore and starts heading to class. 

*********

They arrive at their class. They all three come in and see students but not the teacher. So Betty figures class didn't start yet. She and Veronica go to sit to the very end of the class. For some reason Veronica always takes those seats. Probably because she can use her phone or talk without getting caught. Jake though, chooses a seat in the middle of the class, closer to the front. Betty wonders why he doesn't sit with Veronica since they're friends but she doesn't think about it too much.

When Betty and Veronica reach the end of the class, Veronica sits on the chair towards the windows and Betty sits on the other chair. She looks quickly around to see what her classmates look like when a guy comes in the classroom. She immediately recognizes him. It's Jughead. The guy who had asked for tonight's party to Veronica. She almost forgot how to breathe at his sight. He was even hotter than she remembered. Even though she saw him less than two hours ago.

Suddenly, as he walks towards his seat, he gives her a quick look, a slight smirk on his face starts being visible as he winks. Betty brushes slightly and quickly turns around, facing her desk. 

She thinks for a second about what Veronica told her outside 'Just an advice. You decide if you wanna follow it or not but don't try to get closer to him. All he wants is to get girls into his bed. He spends his time hooking up with different girls.' She wonders if he looks at her like that because he maybe wants her that way. That thought scares her a little.

Veronica seems to have seen all the scene.

"Betty." She calls her. Betty turns her head to look at her and wides her eyes a little bit as to pretend that nothing just happened. "You know, I meant what I said earlier. He's a player, Betty. And I don't want him to hurt you." Veronica admits with a soft voice, full of worry. 

Betty nods as she says: "Okey, Veronica." Slightly smiling at her new friend. "I promise I won't try to get closer to him." Veronica gives her a soft smile and takes Betty's hand and whispers a thank you. Right then, the teacher comes in the class and starts the lesson.

*******

When classes ends, Veronica leaves Betty to join some friends. She had insisted that she comes with her but Betty had told her that she was a little tired and wanted to head back to their room. 

On her way to it, in the hallway she sees Jughead leaning against hers and Veronica's door. She suddenly remembers what Veronica told her about him (twice already) and she starts feeling anxious. She takes a deep breath in order to calm herself before heading towards him.

Jughead sees her coming and steady himself. He moves a little to let her reach the door and she grabs her key as she asks: "What are you doing here?" Her voice soft, not wanted to seem rude.

"I wanted to ask something to Veronica. Do you know where she is?" He asks, not even a little smile on his face, which makes her think that the smile and the wink he gave her earlier in class weren't actually to her. 

"I do. She's with some friends of hers. I don't know when she'll come back, though." She shrugs and opens the door. She comes in the room and turns around and tells him: "I can get  a message to her if you want?" More as a question. She leans against the door frame as she waits for his answer.

"Mm... okey. Could you tell her to come earlier at tonight's party? We need her before it starts." He says, a seductive look in his face. Betty takes a little while before answering as she stares at his eyes. His eyes. A light shade of blue, that makes her remind of the the sky, on a sunny day. She realises pretty fast what she's doing and drags herself out of her thoughts.

"Sure. I'll tell her." She smiles at him. They say bye to each other and he turns around to leave but stops his action and turns around again, so he can face her. 

"By the way, what's your name?" He asks her with a little frown, but still this smirk that he seems to often have. She is a bit surprised by the question. She thought he wasn't interested in her at all. Maybe he's not interested but just wants to know my name she wonders before answering.

"Betty." She can't stop the smile on her face, though. He smiles back at her, not a seductive smile but more a friendly smile, this time. 

"Nice to meet you, Betty." And with those words he goes back outside. She figured that he is aware that she knows his name because he didn't say his. She looks at him leaving, as she whispers to herself Nice to meet you too, Jughead and on closes the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought about it <3


	2. Chapter 2

It's 7:15pm. Betty is in the library looking for some book to read. She looks at the clock and sees that it's pretty late and remembers what Jughead told her 3 hours ago about Veronica coming earlier. She still didn't know where the party would take place. She decided she would ask Veronica when she'll see her. 

She heads out of the library and takes her phone to send a message to Veronica.

B: Hey. It's Betty. Jughead told me you had to be at the party before it starts. 

Veronica doesn't reply immediately so Betty puts her phone in her back pocket and goes outside to look for her. After 10 minutes, she still didn't find her and she starts wondering where she spends all her time. 

Her phone vibrates and she takes it to see who it is. Finally! She whispers in an exhale, seeing that it's a text from Veronica.

V: Hey! Yeah I know, he just sent me a message, I'm on my way there. You coming?

B: I'd like to, but nobody told me where it would take place yet.

V: Ouch. Sorry. I thought I had told you. It's at Cheryl's. 

V: Also, can you come now? I'd like you to help me. And I could talk?

B: Sure. I'm coming right now. Just send me the address and I'll be there.

Veronica sends her the address and she sees that it's not far from here so she decides to go there walking instead of taking the bus. She would be there in 10 min, anyways. 

*****

She arrives at Cheryl's. She's impressed by how big her house is. But she figures a girl 'like her' wouldn't be living in a little apartment, anyways. 

She reaches the door and knocks. She waits a while, stressed that Cheryl would be the one to open the door. That's almost unbelievable how much she fears her because of her own childhood whilst she didn't even meet her yet. This thought upsets her so much. The fact that she can't move on. It was only a little part of her life, anyways; and she was very young. 

The sound of the door unlocking made her jump and dragged her out of her thoughts. When the door opens, she's relieved to see Veronica. For some reasons, she didn't want Jughead to open it either. Maybe for the awkward little moment they had in front of her room. She was probably embarrassed. She didn't want to end up in the same place as him alone. 

Veronica hurried to hug her with her exited look and Betty hugged her back. 

"Heyyy! You were quick!" She pulls away, her big smile on her face. Betty is shook. She had never seen anybody being so exited to see her. She doesn't show it though, and just get into the big house when Veronica lets her in. 

The inside is even more beautiful than the outside. The walls are a color between light gray and light brown, there are two white and gray dressers on the living room, and the back of it isn't a wall but plate glass, which gives the house a luxurious look. There are two gray couches on her right that are facing an LG 60 smart cinema 3D. On the other side, there are four armchairs that are facing the two couches, twenty feet from them and five feet away from each other. The most impressive though is the pool outside that we can see through the plate glass. It is the biggest pool she had ever seen in someone's house. 

She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head a little and sees Veronica. She first looks at Betty and then through the plate glass in front of them.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" She sighs, but more as a content sigh because Betty can see the corner of her lips lifting up a little. 

"It sure is." She replies the same way. "How can someone even live in here?" She looks around, amazed by the beauty of this house. 

"Cheryl" Veronica says, a jealous ton as she sighs. Betty let's out a slight laugh and Veronica follows.

They both go upstairs. The stairs are white and the handrail is gray; pretty much as everything in here Betty tells to herself as she goes up with Veronica. When they're on the first floor, they see five rooms, but just before Betty can make another move, Veronica grabs her arm and says:

"Hey, remember why we're here?" She says in a bit of a sarcastic ton. Betty doesn't have the time to answer as she continues. "We have to help with the party. Jughead is in the kitchen so let's join him and see what we have to finish." She pulls her by the arm and leads her downstairs until reaching the kitchen. 

When they're in the kitchen and see Jughead, they head to him. He turns around when he hears Veronica calling him. "Hey, look at who could make it!" She says with a big smile. "I won't feel alone anymore right now! So what do we have to do now? We almost finished, didn't we?" Her face let's him know that she is already done with all this. 

"Well, yeah. I think we did." He looks around to check up everything. "You got the drinks?" She nods, looking relieved that she finally finished.

"I don't know if there's gonna be enough cups, though. Maybe I should get some more?" She says, and looks around, checking any places where there would be cups and notices that she's right and that it's probably gonna miss some cups. 

"I can bring them." Betty suddenly says. Now that she is here, she doesn't want to feel useless, but she didn't do anything yet since she arrived. Jughead looks at her for a while before agreeing. 

"Okey, but I come with you." Veronica eyes him with wide eyes when he says that phrase. "What? I'm the only one to know where they are and we won't go all three of us." he makes a little circle his index finger to show them three. 

"Why not? And you can tell me where they are so I can go with Betty." She crosses her arms over her chest, making a face as if she had caught him hitting on her. Jughead was about to say something but Betty cuts him.

"It's fine, Veronica. I can go with him. Besides, we're still in the same house. It's not like if we were going outside or something." She tells her, shrugging as to say that it's perfectly fine and that she doesn't have to worry, that it won't happen anything. 

Veronica nods slightly and whispers an okey. Jughead smirks, which Veronica doesn't seem to notice but Betty does, and she doesn't really know what to think about it, but she just stops thinking about it and follows Jughead.

They arrive at a door. This is the door of a closet that Cheryl is using to hide all what she needs to throw her parties. Jughead takes a key from his front pocket and unlocks the door. When he opens it, he looks at Betty smirking as he says "Ladies first" nodding towards the closet. 

Betty rolls her eyes but still comes in. Jughead comes in, just after her. He turns the light on and closes the door, slamming it slightly, which makes Betty jump a little. Jughead gighles a little, finding the action oddly cute. She is looking for the cups, Jughead can't stop staring at her as she does. When she finally finds them, she has the biggest smile on her face and turns around to show them to Jughead. "And here they are!" Betty says as she heads towards the door. Jughead doesn't let her go past him. He just stars at her without saying anything. "Are you okey?" She asks, frowning. 

He just nods and gets a little closer. Betty doesn't seem to have noticed it because she doesn't make a move. He suddenly leans down, very slowly, barely visibly. Betty doesn't know what to do. Her lips parten a little. Her heart starts racing. Her breath is shorter. She can feel his breath on her lips and on the tip of her noise. She doesn't react though, his lips getting closer and closer. When he sees that she's not making any move to pull away he brushes his lips with hers. She feels electricity trailing all over her body. She had never felt anything quite like that before. He pulls away, not even an inch, and sees that she is still not making any move; so he leans again, this time placing a hand on her hip. At the contact, she sort of wakes up and pushes him a little by his torso. 

"Wow." He says, surprised that she did. "Why did you--" he sees her face, and immediately understands. "Ah okey, Veronica, right? Let me guess, she told you I was a horrible guy who just wants to hook up, didn't she?" Betty just stars at him and doesn't say anything. "Thought so" he sighs, and just heads out of the closet. She follows without a word, wondering how he knew what Veronica had told her.

When they're back at the kitchen, Veronica is waiting for them, Cheryl is with her. "Finally. What did take you so long?" Veronica says in an exhale as she bounces her arms in relieved. Betty was about to answer but Jughead cuts her.  

"We couldn't find the cups. They where hidden in a corner." When he looks at her, she can see the disappointed look on his face. Why didn't I let him kiss me again? Why did I pull away? She wonders to herself. She has to admit, since the wink he gave her in class, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And now, he drags her in a closet, to kiss her and she pulls away? She couldn't feel more silly.  

*****

It's 8:40pm now. Cheryl is having some conversation with Jughead in the kitchen as she is in her phone, sending messages. Probably telling everyone to come over. When Betty sees them from where she is on the couch talking together, she feels an ache in her chest. She is still thinking about why she pulled away when he kissed her, why did she pull away when he did the one thing she wanted him to do the most. She couldn't thing much about it as Veronica comes back from wherever she was at. "So..., ready?" Veronica smiles.

Betty doesn't feel like she's ready at all but..."yeah, totally." a fake smile on her face. Veronica doesn't notice it, though which Betty is thankful for. She is not really in a mood to talk about it. 

There's a loud knock at the door and Betty sees Cheryl putting her phone in her back pocket and tilts her chin up a little and screams "come in!" as she hurries to the door.

Betty takes a deep breath when she hears the music being louder and louder as the students are coming in. For some reason, she has the feeling that this party won't be like her usual ones.

******

The party started 2 hours ago now. It's 10h50pm. Betty is having fun with Veronica. She thought Veronica would, at some point, ditch her for some friend, since she met several since the party started, all boys, obviously she thinks, mentally rolling her eyes at that thought. 

They're dancing when she feels someone's gaze on her. She looks around, still dancing, trying to catch this person. She looks toward the stars and sees Jughead staring at her. He doesn't look away when she sees him. His gaze is intense, seductive, as if she was his. She doesn't stop looking at him - neither does he -- when she feels a little slap on her shoulder. She turns around, Veronica looking at her, still dancing, but she has this look, the one she had in class and outside when she warned her about Jughead. 

Betty figures she saw them. She stops dancing and sighs as she tilts her head on her right and let fall her shoulders a little "I know what you're gonna say Veronica. But nothing happened. I'm here, he's there, everything's okey." She tries to reassure her friend, screaming a little through the music.

"I know." She sighs "but I can't stop thinking about the fact that you could, at some point, find yourself liking him, only with the looks and winks he gives you. That's what he does with the other girls." Betty grabs her by the arm as she tells her to come with her. They go upstairs, seeing Jughead on their way, him still staring at her and smirking when she's the closest. She chooses to ignore. When they reach a room, they come in and close the door, the sound immediately much less loud. 

"What are we doing here?" Veronica asks, a confused look. 

"Well, I thought that maybe you could tell me more about what Jughead exactly does with his girlfriends to break their heart." Betty sighs "Until now, all you told me is that he hits on them to sleep with them and then break their heart. I need more informations. I mean, if you don't want me to hang out with a guy, at least tell me the exact reasons." Veronica looks at her, hesitating. Betty knows that she doesn't want to give her a bad image of him. She just not want her to do things she could regret. Veronica sighs and finally starts.

"Well, one of my friends tried to date him." She laughs at her mention of tried " She didn't have to try very hard though, because he started flirting with her at the first word she said. Tow days latter, we were talking about stuff and she told me that they had sex the day before. I was surprised because even thought they basically knew each other, they had started talking three days ago. But I hadn't thought much about." The look on her face let Betty know that she had regretted it.

"What happened then, V?" She asks, a soft voice to not seem to push her. 

She looks down and continues. "They didn't stay at one time. They found themselves doing it anywhere, all the time, anytime. She looked so happy that I hadn't thought about the fact that it wasn't a good idea. Three days latter, I found her curled up in her room on the floor, crying. When I asked her what had happened sho told me that she had seen Jughead with another girl. I thought it was nothing, and tried to reassure her but then, she told me that she had followed them until the supply closet. They had come in and closed the door." Betty's eyes widened when she said that. She couldn't think about anything to say. She was stunned. She hadn't seen that coming at all. Veronica looks back into Betty's eyes and says.

"She wanted to know what they we doing, which is normal, and when she heard the moans of the girl, she hurried into her room." She stops to take a deep breath. "I don't want this to happen to you, Betty. I don't want him to break your heart as he did to her." Tears start rolling on her cheek. Wipes them quickly. 

"Veronica..." she sighs, a sorry look on her face. "I'm so sorry" she hugs her tight to calm her down. 

After five minutes in each other's arms, Veronica pulls away and whispers a thank you to Betty as they head out of the room and go down stairs. 

Betty was shocked about what Veronica told her in the room. She wasn't expecting Jughead to be that type of jerk. She suddenly found herself not wanting to have anything to do with him at all anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it! Leave a comment to let me know what yo thought <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second kiss? Maybe more? ;)

The party is almost over. Which means that it's time for Cheryl's usual game. When she calls everyone, Betty doesn't understand anything. She frowns, still following them though. Veronica, who is just next to her, sees her incomprehension.

"Cheryl always ends her parties with the game of the bottle. That's usually the part that most of people are looking forward." She tells her, looking forward. They settle on the couch, already full of people.

When everyone is settled, Cheryl starts. "So. Do you all remember the rules?" She asks, looking at everyone. Some people nod, others say yes and Veronica says "We have a new one. She doesn't know the rules so it would be great that you explain." She doesn't say it in a rude way.

"Alright." She sighs, a bit of an annoyed ton. "So, that's easy. I first choose someone. Then, I spin the bottle, when the finish of the bottle points at someone, this person will have to go in the closet just right there..." She turns around and points out a door with her index finger. "...with the person I chose at the beginning. Those two will have ten minutes to make out, otherwise they'll have to drink. And that's it." She says simply. Betty just nods. She hopes she won't be chosen. She's not really into making out with anyone right now and she doesn't want to get drunk.

The game starts. She first chooses someone named Archie. And the bottle chooses someone named Emily. The entire game she notices Jughead staring at her, when suddenly, Cheryl says her name. She is the chosen one. Great, she didn't want the bottle to choose her? Well it didn't, Cheryl was here to do it. Cheryl spins the bottle. It starts slowing down near Jughead. She wishes so bad that he won't be the chosen one. The bottle finally stops and, yes, he is the chosen one. "Shit" she murmurs to herself. Jughead has this smirk in his face, the one that doesn't want to desepeare when she is around. 

Cheryl seems surprised, or maybe desapointed? She clearly didn't want him to be chosen, anyways. "We can spin the bottle again." She immediately says. 

"No." Jughead replies. "The rules are the rules." They both head to the closet. Betty starts the anxiety rising. Her heart is panting, she tries to calm herself down. It's nothing it's just a kiss, it's not like if we were going to sleep together she tries to reassure herself. She finally calms down. They reach the door, people watching them just behind. When he opens it, he let's her in first, then he follows. 

The closet is tiny. There is barely space for both of them. There is nothing inside, though, so Betty figures that this closet is used only for this game. 

When Jughead closes the door, they're completely against each other, her hands on his torso. She feels unconfortable. She doesn't want to look at him. She feels his eyes on her, though. When she looks up, she sees him looking at her with what seems like a lust look. She didn't know what to do so she she just asks:

"What?" With a little voice, that Jughead smiles at a little. 

"What if..." He starts "...I wanted to kiss you right now?" He asks, a seductive way. She swallows and just look at him. He suddenly wraps his arms around her waist. She doesn't notice it. She is too basy staring at his eyes. His baby blue eyes that she can't stop staring at or think8ng about. She suddenly goes back to reality when she feels his arms pressing a bit tighter around her waist. 

"What are you doing?" she finally asks, looking at his arms and then, back to his face. 

"I don't know, you to tell me." His gaze suddenly dropping to her mouth. Betty notices it. 

There is a sudden loud knock at the door and they turn their head to face the door. "Five minutes left." They hear Cheryl sceam. When they look back at each other, Jughead is still looking at her with this look. Betty doesn't say anything, doesn't make any move, doesn't even think because two seconds later, her lips crash on his. He exhales and returns the kiss. At the beginning their lips are just touching, but soon enough, Betty feels Jughead's lips opening a little, she does the same, the kiss deepening. Her arms wrap around his neck to bring him closer and Jughead tighten his hold. Betty has never felt anything quite like this before. She feels a heat growing inside her, she shivers a little. 

She suddenly feels Jughead's tongue brushing her bottom lip. She doesn't thing and she opens her mouth to him. His tongue slides into her mouth, the kiss being even deeper and Betty moans when his tongue brushes hers and starts rubbing it. At the action, Betty tiptoes and lifts her shoulders up, tightening her hold around is neck to get closer to him as he tightens his hold even more. The kiss gets wetter. 

He suddenly shoves her against the wall, not breaking the kiss. She gasps at the sensation of the cold wall. His left hand lowers to settle on her backside as the other settles upper on her back to bring her even closer than she already is. Betty starts feeling dizzied. He leaves her mouth and starts trailing kisses on her jaw and then on her neck. Her breath is shorter, louder. Jughead gets harder at the sound of her breathing. Betty can feel it, which makes her moan. 

He suddenly grips her backside with both hands and lifts her up, pressing her against the wall. She immediately wraps her legs around his hips, pressing harder against him as she feels him getting harder against her center. His lips go back to her mouth and kisses her again, forcefully, deeper than before, his tongue intertwining with hers. 

Suddenly a loud knock at the door makes them both jump and stop their make out session. Betty immediately unwraps her legs from his hips and Jughead unwraps his arms from her. When the door opens, they see Cheryl. Her wide eyes makes Betty think that after this night, they're both not gonna be good friends. "Well, you did it." She says in an exhale, her voice clearly annoyed.

"You didn't think I couldn't do it, did you?" Jughead says with an arrogant ton. Betty rolls her eyes at him. 

Cheryl lets them out. When they get out, everyone is looking at them and yelling and clapping their hands. They go back to their seat and the game continues. Betty saw Veronica's face when she came out of the closet. She wasn't disappointed but even more worried than before. Betty decided to ignore it this time, but she will have a conversation with her later, to try to reassure her.

The rest of the party Jughead's gaze doesn't leave Betty one second, but this time, Betty smiles at him, which makes his smirk turning into a smile. 

Half an hour later, the game is over. Everyone goes back either at home, or in the university, in their room. Betty leaves with Veronica. She wants to reassure her but she can't deny that there is actually something happening between Jughead and her. She doesn't want to worry her friend, though. So on their way, Betty decides to not tell her everything and change some details. 

"Don't worry V, it was nothing. Tomorrow everyone, including Jugheand and I, would've forgotten about it." She says with a soft voice, looking in front of her.

"I know but-" Veronica trails off, not really knowing what to say. "Promise me you'll be careful." she stops walking and looks at her. "Promise me that if you both ever date or even just hook up, you'll be careful." 

"I promise I will, V." She hugs her tight, making a sad face in the hug so Veronica can't see her. She knows she is not being careful at all. Damn, she didn't even think about being careful. But Veronica knows Jughead better than she does and she can't let go what Veronica told her about her friend and him. They both pull away and do small talk until they arrive at the university. They go to their room, take a shower, Betty going first, put on some pajamas and curls up into bed. Betty can't stop thinking about the kiss between her and Jughead. This kiss let her stunned. How eager he was to kiss her, how he was moving against her, how he was making her feel. She couldn't stop thinking about how she felt. She falls asleep with those thoughts. 

She thought she would never think about him again after what Veronica had told her, or at least not like that, but he is all over her mind.

 

Next morning, when Betty wakes up, she still has the memory of the kiss. She hates herself for not being about to stop thinking about it. Come on,  
Betty, this is just a stupid kiss she repeats over and over again in her head, trying to make herself forget. When she turns to check on Veronica, she is still asleep. She decides to get up and dress up. She goes for a white sundress, cream ankle strap heals and a crop top denim jacket. She eats breakfast, takes her books and goes out of the room before Veronica wakes up. 

She goes at the library. It's still 8:30am but it's already basy. She sees a free table and heads to it. When she sits and takes her books, she sees two hands settling on the table. She looks up and sees him. Jughead. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't understand why he is here either. She doesn't have to think about it too much, though, as he starts speaking.

"Hey there." He tells her. "Hum, I just wanted to know, remember when I told you I knew about what Veronica was telling you?" He simply asks.

"Yeah?" She answers, not really understanding the point of this question.

"Well." He sits on the chair next to him. "can you tell me exactly what she told you?" She doesn't know why who would like to know that but she answers anyways.

"At the beginning she was only telling me about how much of a player you were and then, she told me what you did to her friend." She looks right into his eyes, both her arms on the table as one of her hands is playing with her pen.

"What friend?" He asks confused. Betty doesn't understand. He doesn't remember having done this? Or, he did that so many times that so many times that he doesn't remember her face? Or maybe he just doesn't know this girl is Veronica's friend?

"I don't know, she didn't tell me her name but she told me that you were having sex with her but then, she 'cought' you hooking up with another girl in a closet." Jughead seems as confused as before. He suddenly widens his eyes as he remember.

"Oh, I understand now." He says in an exhale. "It's not what you think at all. I wasn-" Betty cuts him.

"Listen, you don't need to justify yourself to me. If you have anything to say about it, you should talk to that girl, not to me." Deep down, she wants to hear his explanation, but she knows what he was doing and she promised Veronica to be careful. She's been here for only two day, she can't jump the first guy who shows her some kind of interest. 

"Well, I wanted to- never mind." he sighs. "I gotta go." He says quickly, and within seconds, he is gone. Betty feels a bit bad, but when she remembers the promise to her friend, she knows she made the good decision. 

Two hours later, she finished all her homeworks for the tomorrow, she she is free until 3:00pm. The only class she has this day. She decides to go for a walk, just around the school. She sees Veronica with Jake and another friend sitting on a bench. She decides to come at them to say hello.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" She sits next to Veronica. 

"We're doing good." Veronica says with a smile. She doesn't seem in the same mood as yesterday, which makes Betty feel better. "What about you?" She asks with a smile.

"I'm good thanks." She answers, sitting next to Veronica.

"Hum, Betty (?), here is Toni, a friend of mine." she motions her hand towards he friend. 

"Nice to meet you, Toni. I'm Betty" She says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Betty." Toni replies with the same smile. 

"So." Veronica starts. "We should do something today, since we all four start late. What do you suggest?" She looks at them, waiting for their answers.

"Actually," Jake starts, "I have to go. I have a date with my girlfriend in fifteen minutes." And with those words he says goodbye and leaves.

"Maybe we could go shopping?" Toni suggests. 

"Great idea!" Veronica says in excitement. "It's good for you, B?" She turns her head to face her.

"Yeah, sure." Betty replies with a smile. "Let's go right now." And they head out of the school. 

They have some small talk on their way until they arrive at the first store. They come in and start looking at the clothes. Veronica finds tones of clothes, which, for some reason, doesn't impress Betty at all. She tries all of them, asking Betty and Toni if the outfits she chose look good on her. They obviously all do. 

Betty doesn't choose any outfit. She can't stop thinking about what he wanted to tell her. And, obviously, she can't stop thinking about the kiss. So for the rest of the shopping session she just gives Toni and Veronica her opinion on what they choose, the answer always being "Yeah, it looks great on you!" or "You should definitely buy it!" She would mean what she says if she was actually listening to them, but Jughead was haunting her thoughts. 

By 2:00pm, they bought all what they tried and start heading back to the university. Toni has to let them because she starts before them, so Betty is alone with Veonica.

"You okey, B? You didn't seem with us in the store." She asks, a concerned look.

"I'm fine, V." Betty replies with a slight smile. "Stop worrying. If something was wrong I would tell you." 

"Okay." She almost whispers, a small smile growing on her face. 

"And how are you? She asks.

"I'm fine. I have a date with my boyfriend this afternoon." Her smile grows on her face. "I don't know if I told you about him or not." She turns to Betty and back forward. 

"No, you didn't." Betty frowns with a smile. "What's his name?"

"Reggie. He's amazing." She smiles even more. She seems so happy talking about him. It makes her think about Kevin, her best friend. She is not in love with him obviously. But she loves him like a brother, if not more, and she misses him so much. 

"You seem to really love him." she smiles. 

"I do." Veronica replies. Suddely Betty finds herself wanting something like that. But not with anyone, obviously. The one and only guy who doesn't want to leave her thoughts. Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 3 times today because I had already written those chapters last week, but I'm gonna post less ofter from now on. I already started writing the 4th chapter though :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the 3 others and there is something you might like at the end ;)
> 
> Btw, sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I wrote this chapter at 5 in the morning :)
> 
> Also, I don't know why but it's written that I updated on November 26th. I didn't, I updated this chapter on November 29

_"You seem to really love him." she smiles. "I do." Veronica replies._

_Suddely Betty finds herself wanting something like that. But not with anyone, obviously. The one and only guy who doesn't want to leave her thoughts. Jughead._

 

For the past few days, Betty tried to avoid Jughead as much as she could. She didn't want to feel what she was feeling for such a person, so avoiding him was, in her opinion, the best idea. It worked for a while. She wasn't thinking about him as much as she used to do when he was arround. But when the first week ended, the want and need to be near him became even stronger than before. She tried to not think about him but it's like if she was missing him. She couldn't help it. It was stronger than her.

Every time she'd see him, she would force herself to leave the place. Everytime he would come at her to talk to her, she would leave before he can reach her. She was trying her best to not be around him.

Until this day. She doesn't have any class, she she decides to go at this lovely coffee she saw a few days ago. She comes in and settles at a table next to the windows, waiting for a water to come. When he does, she orders a cappuccino. When the water leaves, she looks through the window. She loves the place in here. It's not very basy which makes the place more beautiful. She can see two trees on the edge of the curb. There is a row of houses in front of it. She loves cities like this, it reminds her that despite the bad moments, there are still beautiful things in the world.

She hears someone coming in the coffee but doesn't pay attention. The water comes back with her cappuccino and just before her lips touch the cup, she sees someone sitting on the opposite chair of her table, which stops her in her action. It's Jughead.

"We have to talk." He says says quickly, sitting on the chair. She puts slowly her cup down on the table, looking into his eyes.

"About what?" She asks, frowning in confusion.

"About what happened." The answer seeming evident to him. She knows exactly what he is talking about but she doesn't want to talk about it. She didn't try to avoid him for days to, at the end, talking to him about their kiss.

"I don't _really_ wanna talk about it." Her voice is soft, as if she didn't want to hurt him. He raises his eyebrows and says:

"So what happened didn't mean anything?" He asks, kind of desapointed.

"Jughead" she sighs "it was a game. We _had_ to go inside this closet. And we were _supposed_ to kiss." She tried more to reassure herself than explan the situation. She doesn't want to think about the fact that she actually wanted this. She wanted this to happen.

He squint before he says "You're lying." he says, his forearm resting the the table.

"I'm not-" She quickly answers back.

"Yes, you are." He cuts her "Listen. Things like that are not really my scene but I felt something. And it wasn't only physically. And I know you felt it too." She hates the fact that he is right. She hates him, but she hates herself even more, feeling whatever she is feeling when she is around him.

She doesn't say anything for a while, she just stares at him. "Please?" He insistes, as if he _needed_ to talk to her about that, as if he _needed_ her to know how he feels, as if he actually liked her.

"Okey..." she sighs, moving her body slightly forward, her forearms lying on the table and her fingers intertwining. "Tell me, then."

"Can we go somewhere more..." he looks around. "private?" She looks around herself and sighs.

"Okay." She almost whispers. She waves to a water so he gives her the bill. When she paid, they head out, silent.

They walk on the street, this unconfortable silence still following them. Betty didn't want to start talking. He was the one to come at her after all. But the silence made her thoughts wandering to their moment in the closet at the party. This moment. This moment always comes back. She tries as much as she can to forget about it but can't bring herself to forget this moment. Suddenly Jughead speaks.

"We arrived." He nods towards an alleyway. She eyes him, as if to say _you're kidding, right?_ before saying:

"What? Here? _That_ is your 'more private' place? There's no way I'm gonna go there with you." She folds her arms over her chest and steps back, looking at him. He didn't mean to scare her by leading here. But he didn't think about the fact that this place wasn't for everyone.

"Don't worry, nobody ever came here. The only people you'll see don't come in there." He says with a voice that weirdly reassures her. _He can't choose his words, that's for_ _sure_ she tells to herself.

"You sure?" She asks, looking at him with a face that Jughead can't help but find cute.

"Yes, I am." He says with a little smile. Which makes Betty smile back. She knows what he is going to tell her and, deep down, she wishes he could show her too. She was feeling a heat growing inside of her only with that thought.

They start walking toward the alleyway when Betty's phone rings. They both stop, Jughead sighing in disappointment, looking her taking her phone. When she sees that it's Veronica, she immediately answers.

B: _"Hey V. What's up?"_

V: _"I need you help right now."_ She says pointedly.

B: _"Why?"_ Betty frowns.

V: _It's Reggie's birthday tomorrow. I need you."_

B: _"And you couldn't have told me before?"_ She asks, frowning. Jughead doesn't hear what Veronica says so he frowns too, wondering what she could have told her before.

 _V: "I thought I had told you already. Can you come over at home? Right now?"_ The obvious wince in her voice.

B: _"Well, okay..."_ she sighs, looking at Jughead saying that, a face saying _sorry_ before looking back wherever she she was looking at. Jughead frowns again, being more and more confused about the situation.

V: _"Yeaah! Thank you so much B! I owe you this."_ She almost yells in excitement.

B: _"Yes, you do."_ She says, a bit of a disappointed look.

V: _"In thirty minutes at mine, is it okay?"_

B: _"Hm, yes. I'll be there in thirty minutes, V."_ Jughead widens his eyes when he hears her, looking as disappointed as she is, if not more. He wanted just a little moment with her after not have seen her over two weeks, talking to her, saying what he feels about her.

When she hangs up, she looks at him with that same cute face of her. "I'm sorry, Veronica needs me right now." She says with a soft voice and a wince.

"Don't apologize. You have to help your friend." He smiles, disappointed but not showing it. She doesn't want to leave him, though. Even though she didn't want to come with him in first place, she was just starting to feel good and comfortable (despite the alleyway). She suddely found herself wanting to kiss him so badly that she almost couldn't breathe.

She whispered an _okey_ and just stared at him. Until she couldn't help herself anymore and leaned up, tiptoing, pressing her mouth against his cheek, close to the corner of his lips, placing her hands on his strong arms. When she pulled away, her lips were at less than one inch from his cheek, her hands still gripping his arms as she said in a breathing whisper "see ya, Juggie." The kiss followed by the nickname leaving him stunned as she left.

On her way to join Veronica, she starts regretting to have called him _Juggie. Why the hell did I call him like that?!_ She mentally yelled to herself. She has no idea what happened to her. She just didn't have controle over herself anymore. She wanted to feel him. Even though it wa through a peck, she could take anything. This need of having him with her and touching him was growing inside her so fast, it was almost scary. At the beginning she had agreed with herself to avoid him, to not think about him, to not like him. But she apparently failed all of these rules in one afternoon. Now, she doesn't want to try anymore. She just wants to enjoy. Whether she likes him or not, he seems to have some kind of interest for her and she is not going to let this go.

She arrives at Veronicas late, probably because she stopped several times on her way to look around.Before knocking at the door, she wonders whether or not she should tell Veronica about earlier. She doen't know if it would upset her, or if she wouldn't mind. She _wants_ to tell her, but after everything she told her about Jugehad, she doesn't want to worry her friend. _Besides, seeing someone secretly is kind of exiting_ she tells to herself, not even trying to reassure herself.

She finally decides to knock at the door. The first time, Veronica doesn't answer. She figures that she didn't hear her, so she knocks a second time. Veronica still doesn't answer. She decides to call her. She answers at the 5th ring:

B: _"Hey, V. I'm at your place. Where are you?"_ She looks around, knowing she wouldn't see her but does anyways.

V: _"You're super late, Betty! I'm at the bakery choosing the cake right now. I'm gonna be back in ten minutes if you can wait?"_ She tells her more as a question. Betty wonders for a second if she is late because she was thinking so much about Jughead that she hasn't noticed she was walking slower and slower.

B: _"Sure. I'm waiting."_ She says with a little smile, just enough to make Veronica think that she is smiling.

V: _"Great! See you later."_ Betty says back and Veronica hangs up. Betty goes to sit on a bench just next to Veronica's house. Her house is as big as Cheryl she whispers to herself, looking up at the big house in front of her.

Five minutes pass and she starts getting bored. She bounces her legs up and down when she starts thinking about Jugehad again. She almost gets upset everytime she things about him. This time, as she is looking at her legs, bouncing, she remembers them wrapped around his hips, the heat she felt, her racing heart, him getting harder and harder. She could never forget about this sensation. The physical sensation was as intense as the emotional sensation.

Finally, after twenty minutes waiting, Veronica shows up with a box that has the size of a cake. "Hey, Betty!" Veronica screams from afar. She walks a bit faster until being in front of Betty. Betty immediatly stands up, just before she reaches her.

"Hey. You took a while to come." She tells her, a small smile on her face that probably meant she was pretty happy she did so she could think about Jughead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. There was a problem with my credit card." Betty raises her eyebrows at the fact that her friend uses a credit card even to buy cakes.

"It's okay." She smiles. "Let's get in." And they do. When Veronica has to grab her keys to unlock the door, she asks Betty to hold the cake just so she can open the door. When she unlocks it, she puts her keys back in the pocket of her navy blue a-line dress and takes the box back. They both come in and head to the kitchen where Veronica puts the box down, on the kitchen counter.

"Do you want me to open it and put in in the fridge?" Betty asks to Veronica, pointing, with her index finger, at the fridge when she says the word.

"Hum..." Veronica thinks about it, checking around if she doesn't have anything else to do. "Yeah, that would be great. I have to bring the cups and start texting people to give them the hour and the address of the party." She is already on her phone, typing away on her keyboard as she says.

"Why do you call them _now_? Isn't his birthday tomorrow?" She asks, frowning.

"It is. But I want to throw a party so people will be here at the very beginning of his birthday; you know, the midnight thing." Veronica says, still on her phone, sending messages.

Betty nods in understanding and grabs the box to open it. It's a fudgy chocolate cake. Betty loves those cakes. She is more into vanilla raspberry cake, though; but she guesses it's not really Reggie's tastes. She wonders how they're gonna eat this cake if there will be tones of people. _Maybe they will eat it tomorrow_  she supposes. She folds down the sides of the box, tearing the corners delicately, so she can slide the cake on a plate. She takes her time, not wanting to drop the cake and upset Veronica. She heads toward the fridge and opens it to put the cake in it.

She closes the door and goes to sit on one of the black kitchen bar stools. Veronica is upstars, looking for the paper cups. She sits, lies her forearms on the counter, leaning forward a little, intertwining her fingers. Veronica comes back with two piles of paper cups. As she almost drops them, Betty immediately stands up and reach her to grab a pile.

"Wow, thanks, B." She laughs slightly.

"No prob." Betty replies, heading back to the counter and putting the cups down. Veronica joins her, at the opposite of her, putting the cups down next to hers and grabs her phone a second time, still typing away.

"You're not gonna invite the entire school, are you?" She jokes. Veronica looks up at Betty.

"You can't even imagine how many friends he has." She laughs. "And he loves parties with a lot of people so I can do that for his birthday." She shrugs, looking back at her phone. Betty doesn't say anything. _They_ _found their match_ Betty thinks.

When they both finished, Betty and Veronica go to the couch on the living room and sits.

"This is a lot of work." Veronica sighs, in an exhausted ton. "Reggie is coming in an hour." She looks at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Will people already be here and he'll come?" Betty asks.

"Yes, they will." Betty just nods. "Also, did you hear about Jughead?" Veronica asks.

"No?" Betty says with a surprised ton, not showing it. "What's up with him?

"He is apparently screwing another girl." She looks at her manicure while saying that, as if to was the most normal thing. Betty doesn't really understand and she starts mentally panicking but then, she remember that she spent time with him and people know they kissed at the party, and even though they - pretty much - had to, maybe people think they're actually sleeping together.

"Well, I didn't know. But it's not really any of my business, he can do whatever he wants to do." She shrugs.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for this girl, though. I hope he'll go easy on her." She says with a concerned look. "I'm worried for her, I'm sorry that, whoever this girl is, she knows who she is spending time with." As she says that, someone knocks at the door. Veronica gets up to go open it. And some seconds later, a bunch of people are filling the huge house.

The party started almost three hours ago. When Reggie came. He had the surprise of his life. Maybe he wasn't expecting Veronica, or anyone else, to throw a party for his birthday _before_ his birthday (even just some hours before).

Betty is in the kitchen, on a stool, her arms on the counter. She doesn't really enjoy the party. She doesn't know anyone. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Jughead. She wasn't expecting him to come. She is a bit surprised but it's a pretty good surprise.

"Hey." He says, smiling.

"Hey." She smiles back.

"Why aren't you with the others?" He asks.

"I don't know anyone." She shrugs. "Besides, I don't feel really comfortable with them." She looks towards them for a second before turning back to him.

"And... you feel comfortable with me?" He asks, a sort of arrogant ton.

"Maybe." She tilts her head a little on the side, biting her bottom lip slightly before letting it go.

They just stare at each other for a while when Jughead finally says: "Come with me." He doesn't break eye contact, he doesn't make me single move, his expression doesn't change. Betty sees something in his eyes though. Something like... lust maybe? _But how could he ever be attracted by me?_ Even sexually She wonders. She stands though. He lifts his hand up so she can take it and they head upstairs.

Betty feels her heart racing. She is not sure of what they're going to do but she also thinks she does. Everything is mixed in her head. She doesn't know what to think and how to think. The effect that he had on her is unbelievable. Nobody has ever had that effect on her. She knew it wasn't love, but she knew it wasn't just lust either.

When they reach upstarts, they go to a close door. They don't come in. Jughead turns around. He looks at her, with the same look he had downstairs. He grabs her hips with his hand and brings her closer to him. The contact of his hands on her hips feels like electricity. He leans leans down and presses his lips to hers. She immediatly wraps her arms around his neck, tiptoing, lifting her shoulders a little to bring herself closer to him. His arms come around her as their lips are moving against each other's. Betty shivers at the contact of his strong arms all around her. She had never felt anything quite like this before. She suddenly finds herself wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought about it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!! Skip the beginning if it's not your thing! And not only the beginning but half the chapter.... And for the others, well, enjoy!! ;)
> 
> Ps: this part is longer than the others and sorry for the spelling mistakes, I wrote it at 3am :)

_Betty shivers at the contact of his strong arms all around her. She had never felt anything quite like this before. She suddenly finds herself wanting more_.

When his tongue touches her bottom lip, she opens her mouth to let it in. When he slips his tongue into her mouth, she moans, loving the sensation of his tongue against hers. He moves forward so her back is against the wall. Both his hands are on her hips, bringing her closer to him, pressing her against his already hard erection. Betty feels herself getting hotter as the heat grows more and more inside her at the feel of him. Theit tongues intertwine, Jughead thrusting his tongue further into her mouth. They pull away only to breathe. Their breaths are rough, almost in gasps. Jughead's forehead resting on Betty's, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was-" Betty says after a while, but trails of to take another breath.

"Incredible?" Jughead says through breaths. His chest raising up and down at a fast pace.

"Yeah." Betty smiles, her breath still heavy. She looks just next to her and asks: "Do you think we could... you know, use this room?" She asks, nodding towards the door. She still sees the lust in his eyes so she figures the answer would be...

"Yeah." He breathes, "I think we definitely could. He waits a little while, just so they both catch their breath and then, he grabs her by the legs and lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms wrapping around his neck as she kisses him deeply. His arms are around her and tighten when her tongue find her way into his mouth.

He starts walking towards the door, not breathing the kiss, and pushes it open before coming in and closing it behind them, Betty still all around him, her tongue into his mouth, stroking his. Jughead walks forward until both his knees hit the double bed's side. They kiss a few more seconds before they crash on the bed, Betty's back against the mattress and Jughead over her, his hands coming up her back to press her against him, as she runs her fingers through his, now, messy hair, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. He moves against her, the action getting her wet. She presses harder against him. Betty's moans were Jughead's biggest turn on.

He starts kissing down her neck, licking and sucking the skin. He finds her pulse and sucks hard, almost leaving bruises. Betty tilts her head to give him more access, still moaning, his mouth exploring every corner of her neck, trailing kisses until reaching behind her ear, licking and sucking it.

When he pulls away, she shifts her neck up, following his mouth, her throat making a little noise, as to beg him not to stop. He looks at her intensely and takes the hem of her t-shirt but he doesn't lift it up, though.

"Can I?" He says in a breath, his mouth so close to hers that he could almost brush it with his. She loves the feel of his hot breath on her lips and her chin.

"Yes." Her breathing almost heavy and she lifts her arms up so he can take het top off. But slowly pulls it up and tosses it on the floor. He immediatly crashes his lips on hers, a whimper followed by a moan from her, her arms coming around him again. His tongue thrusts into her mouth, making her moans louder and his erection harder. She suddenly feels overwelmed by the situation and desperate to feel his bare skin against hers. She pulls away, their lips brushing.

"Take yours off." She whispers in a breath. He does as she asks, also desperate to feel her against his skin. He tosses his shirt on the floor, probably where Betty's is. He kisses her again and, not wasting time, he tugs on Betty's pants. She lifts her hips up, Jugehad, taking her move as a yes, pulls it down, slowly, to make the pleasure last. Betty notices that he is not only pulling her pants down bit also her panties.

When he finally took them off, they join their shirt on the floor. He continues to kiss her lips, his tongue in her mouth, rubbing hers, intertwining with hers as his hand makes its way down her body, brushing her breast, massaging it, making her lifting up at his touch before continuing his way down her body, still not breaking their kiss. When he reaches down her belly button, he pulls away a little and she nods lifting her hips a little, gasping as she inhales. He slides his index and middle finger between her folds and groans in her ear when he feels how wet she is. "You're soaking." He whispers in her ear, a bit of a rough voice as he rubs her center. She moans at his words, lifting her hips at his touch.

He slides a finger into her, the action making her whimper and clunching his arm with her hand. She digs her nails when he adds another finger. He starts pulling it in and out of her, slowly, making her moan. She feels like her entire body is on fire. She never thought that someone could ever make her feel like this. When Jughead quickens the pace, Betty cries out and he kisses her to swallow her cries. Then, his fingers still sliding in and out of her wet center, he starts kissing her jawline, then her neck, her collarbone and reaches one of her breasts. He places his tongue on her nipple and presses a little before closing his mouth around it, sucking on it.

Her scream makes Jughead suck even harder and quicken the pace of his fingers inside her. She aches her back, feeling the pleasure from her head to her toes. She can't think about anything but where Jughead's tongue and fingers are and how they feel on her. One of her hands is clenching the sheets while the other is gripping his hair, pressing his head a little against her chest. Jughead feels it, and feels her getting wetter so he starts rubbing her clit with his thumb, slow at the beginning and then faster when he hears her moaning. "Fuck..." she almost whispers, trying to hold her moans a little. The pleasure consumes her, makes her want him even more. She starts clenching around his fingers.

"Come. Come for me." He whispers against her breast. His fingers still working into her and on her clit, he gives a last hard suck and a slight bite to her nipple before joining their mouth in a thorough kiss, making her burn from the inside. Jughead presses his thumb harder and she comes right then all over his fingers, her cries swallowed by his mouth over hers, his tongue against hers. He brings his fingers to his mouth and cleans them with his tongue, looking at Betty right into her eyes.

"Your pants." she breathes, not about to controle herself anymore. "Take them off." He smirks and does as she asks, not saying anything, though. When he finally took his pants of he lies back over Betty, still smirking, looking at her as if he was waiting for her to tell him what to do next "Your boxers too." She says, shameless. She doesn't know what's happening to her. She has never been that turned on in her entire life. He takes his boxers of too and throw them, leaning over Betty, both their bodies naked. Jughead presses against her, his hardness pressing against her center, making her moan. He starts moving against her.

After some some seconds, Betty stared right into his eyes. Jughead knew what she wanted before she even says it. "You sure? We don't have to." Jughead says Betty nods at him. She is on the pills so he doesn't need to use a condom.

He lines his hardness with her center and, with his head buried in her neck, he slides slowly inside her, making both of them moan. "Oh, God." Betty breathes, pressing her head in the pillow. He stills for a while, letting her getting used to his size. When she nods, he started moving into her, in and out, slowly, just like his fingers were doing some minutes ago. Betty feels the pleaser running through her body so quickly that it could make her come right then. She wraps her legs around his waist to get him closer, deeper.

"Harder." She moans, wanting him deeper. He quickens the pace, slamming into her. She cries out at the changing of sensation and tightens her legs around him, the action putting him even deeper. She feels like she is going to pass out. She has never felt anything quite as good as this. Jughead feels her tightening and getting wetter around him so he brings one finger to her clit and starts rubbing it in cercles. "Oh, my God!!" She cries out, her cries echoing in the room.

"Come for me, baby." He whispers into her ear. His use of baby makes her come right then. He comes right then and thrusts a few more time before collapsing on top of her, still connected. There breathing is heavy, both struggling a little to catch their own. After one minute or so, Jughead pulls out, making Betty slightly wince at the loss of him and lies down next her. The stay silent for some minutes, still not believing what they just did.

"That was..." Jughead started, his breathing still heavy, less than before, though.

"Incredible?" Betty finishes his phrase, taking the word he used when they were out of the room.

"Yeah." He smiles at her, then looks back at the ceiling. Betty suddenly remembers what Veronica was telling her over and over. She doesn't regret this, at least she is sure she doesn't, but she is scared that he would have maybe planed on getting laid, maybe he had even planned on doing it with her. Jughead sudenly shifts up on his elbow and looks at her.

"I wasn't planning on doing this, in case you were wondering." He says, a serious look on his face but still with a big of her smile in the corners of his lips. Betty widens her eyes and stays still. _How_ _does_ _he_ _know?_ She wonders. "Yeah, you definitely thought I did." Jughead slightly laughs, before lying back down in a sigh. Betty was about to say something but he cuts her. "I guess it's because of what Veronica didn't stop telling ever since you got here, isn't it?" He asks, looking at her. Betty just nods, with a sort of sorry face. "I know I seem like that, 'the bad boy who tries to get every girl of the school in his bed' but I'm not." As he says that thinks about what Veronica told her about her friend and remembers that she had told Jughead about it and he was about to say something but she hadn't let him.

* _flashback*_

" _At the beginning she was only telling me about how much of a player you were and then, she told me what you did to her friend." She looks right into his eyes, both her arms on the table as one of her hands is playing with her pen._

_"What friend?" He asks confused. Betty doesn't understand. He doesn't remember having done this? Or, he did that so many times that so many times that he doesn't remember her face? Or maybe he just doesn't know this girl is Veronica's friend?_

_"I don't know, she didn't tell me her name but she told me that you were having sex with her but then, she 'cought' you hooking up with another girl in a closet." Jughead seems as confused as before. He suddenly widens his eyes as he remember._

_"Oh, I understand now." He says in an exhale. "It's not what you think at all. I wasn-" Betty cuts him._

_"Listen, you don't need to justify yourself to me. If you have anything to say about it, you should talk to that girl, not to me." Deep down, she wants to hear his explanation, but she knows what he was doing and she promised Veronica to be careful. She's been here for only two day, she can't jump the first guy who shows her some kind of interest._

_"Well, I wanted to- never mind." he sighs. "I gotta go." He says quickly, and within seconds, he is gone. Betty feels a bit bad, but when she remembers the promise to her friend, she knows she made the good decision._

She is not sure that it was a good decision anymore.

"Remember when you wanted to tell me something about Veronica's friend but I cut you?" She asks. He nods, frowning, confused about why she asks about it. "What did you wanna tell me?" He sighs as he lifts up on his elbow to have a better look at her.

"Well, I don't know what she exactly told you about what I did or what she did but it's serenely not what happened, and Veronica might even not know it." Betty frowns in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We should probably get dressed first, before someone comes and sees us." He says as he gets up to take his clothes on the floor and gives her her clothes. When Betty sits up and gets dressed, before she puts her shirt on, Jughead, who is already dressed, grabs her by the waist and kisses her. She moans in the kiss and puts one of her hands on his neck. When he pulls away, she gives him a peek on the corner of his mouth.

"Tell me now." She whispers against his skin, looking right into his eyes. He sits on the edge of the bed and she follows him.

"We dated for about a month. The first week, she was amazing, but the second week she started staying with a lot of guys. I didn't mind until one day, I got her kissing one of them. So I decided to end it. She didn't agree, of course. After four days, I thought she had moved on but apparently not. Veronica and I used to be friends before I started dating her friend, you know? And one day she came at me and yelled at me asking me how I could've done this. I thought it was because I had broken up with her but it must be the version she told you." Betty was stunned. She started.

"She told me that her friend heard you and another girl having sex in a supply closet and that she ran to her room and started crying." She said softly, trying to not upset him and at the same time to calm down.

"What?!" He stands up. "I would NEVER do that!" Betty immediatly stands up and places one hand on his cheek and the other grabbing his arm.

"I know it now. God, I feel so silly." She says in an exhale as she squeezes her eyes shut. Jughead reached her hand to squeeze it and the other came around her.

"Don't." He tells her softly. "You didn't know me at all. Well, you still don't know me very well but we can change this." He shrugs. Betty smiles brightly. She feels happy that he trusts her enough to _actually_ get to know him. The real him. Not the one who everyone sees.

"I'd love that." She smiles.

"We should go back down. People are gonna wonder where you are." He tells her, releasing her hand and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're right." And they both part. She quickly checks if she didn't forget anything and they both head to the door. Before opening it Betty says, "Can this stay... a secret?" She asks ad if it would upset him. He frowns so she continues. "I just don't want to worry her. She doesn't know what actually happened. For her, you had sex with a girl while dating her friend." she explains.

"Sure." He simply says, in understanding. "We'll talk about it when you'll be ready." He smiles softly at her. Betty's heart races at how sweet he is. She had never seen _that_ part of him, and she doesn't thing anyone ever did. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He immediatly wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer. There is no tongue, this time. No open mouth. When they pull away they're both smiling.

"What was that for?" He says as he tightens his hold on her a little.

"For being so sweet, and... cute, and... because I wanted to." She answers, smiling. This answer seems to be okay for him because he gives her a last kiss, without saying anything. They both pull away and get out of the room and go down stairs.

When they're down stairs, Jughead winks at her before joining some friends of his. She smiles at him and and heads to the kitchen, which is full of people.

When she is there she checks the hour in her phone and she sees that she missed a call from Kevin, his best friend. She immediatly gets out of the big house and calls him. He answers at the third ring.

_"Hey, Betty! How are you? I called you up earlier. I missed you so much!"_

Betty starts feeling tears stinking her eyes. She didn't hear his voice for over a month. He is like a brother for her, she doesn't know what she would do if he wasn't in her life. Sho hearing his voice again was a relief.

"Hey kev! I missed you so much too. I'm fine. What about you??"

_"I'm fine thanks! So tell me, where were you when I tried to reach you?"_

"I am at a party right now, because of the music I didn't hear my phone, sorry." She thinks about telling him about Jughead but she feels like she is not ready yet.

 _"Oh, okay, still with this thing of 'parties making you forgetting about everything, right?"_ He says through the phone as he laughs a little.

"You know me too well, Kev." She smiles. "And how are things doing in your university? Anything that I should know?"

 _"Maybe...."_ he answers with a tone that shows that he is expecting her to ask about it.

"So spill!" She almost yells in excitement.

_"I met someone. His name is Moose. He's so sweet! We started dating a week and a half ago."_

"I'm so happy for you! I'll have to meet him one day. Also, we have to plan a day to meet up."

_"I know. And I already thought about it. As we will be in vacations in two weeks, I could maybe come at your university."_

"Kev! That's an amazing idea! Oh, my God I can't wait to see you!"

_"Same Betty! I have to go right now, but I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"_

"Okay, see ya, kev. It was great to hear your voice again." The obvious smile in her voice.

_"It was great to hear your voice too. See ya, love you!"_

"Love you too." She says, and he hangs up. She is so happy now that she talk to him.

She goes back inside and looks for Veronica, but in her way, a guy grabs her waist by behind and pull her against him. She quickly turns around and sees a drunk guy that she never saw before.

"Hey easy there." He says slowly in a giggle.

"Let go of me!" She yells through the music. She tries to get away from his arms but he tightens his hold.

"C'on, don't be a party pooper, dance with me." He swings his body, but Betty is not into dancing with drunk strangers. She struggles bit finally gets herself out of his arms.

"I said, let go of me!" She says and turns around to get away from him but he grabs her by the wrist.

"You fucking bit-" but before he finishes his phrase, he feels someone pulling him by the shoulder and pushes him on the floor, letting go of Betty. This person was, obviously, Jughead.

"Do not fucking touch her ever again." He yells at the guy, punching him on the face until his noise and lips bleed. Everyone stops doing what they're doing and watch the scene. Jughead doesn't stop, so Betty tries to make him.

"Jughead, stop please, he got it!" She yells at him, gripping his fist when he lifts it to punch him another time. He looks at Betty and her gaze makes him calm down a little.

He stands up and leaves without saying anything. She doesn't understand why he started fighting. _It wasn't that terrible_ she says to herself. She doesn't give it much thought. She wants to talk about it with him, instead of imagining things that are surtunely not true. When the party ends, everyone leaves. Betty decides to join Veronica in their room instead of waiting for her since she can't find her.

On her way back to the university, Jughead doesn't leave her thoughts. She can't stop thinking about the fight. She didn't know he was capable of _this_. Weirdly, it doesn't scare her but his impulsively was something she definitely wasn't aware of.

When she arrives, she sees Jughead leaning against the door of hers and Veronica's room. When she reaches him, she asks,

"Hey, what are you doing here." Still happy to see him. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a soft kiss, her hands resting on his torso.

"I came to tell you good night. And sorry for what I did." He says softly. " And I saw you leaving without Veronica so I figured you would be there before her." He smiles and she gives her a kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Jug. Don't be sorry. And by the way, do you want me to talk to Veronica about what you told me?" She asks. He seems to think about it before answering.

"It's probably not a good idea. She could mad or think that I lied to you and it would start drama." He shrugs.

"Yeah, you're right. I won't tell her. It's too bad that she doesn't know what I know. And you were both friends. I mean, if your ex hadn't said that to her, you would still be friends." She explains, looking sad.

"Don't worry for me, Betts. I'll be fine." He smiles to reassure her. "And the most importent right now is that _you_ know the truth." She kisses him when he says that. She doesn't know what he is doing to her but she doesn't want these feelings to stop, that's for sure. When they pull away, she tells him _good night_ and he kisses her one last time before she closes the door.

He stays a few seconds in front of the door, wondering how can someone can make him feel the way he _she_ makes him feel. With her, it's like if everything was possible, like if he could be his true self, without a filter, without lying, without being judged or even having the fear to be judged. He feels free when he is with her. And he doesn't want this to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post for a while. I had some issues to handle and a big (4h) test to take so I didn't have time to write but I'm here with another part :)  
> Tell me in the comments what you thought about it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is Betty and Jughead POV.

Betty and Jughead have been dating for almost two weeks now, and those two weeks have simply been the best both of them have ever experienced. They went to the theater or at each other's places. They were having sex too, literally everywhere. They did it at Betty's, at Jughead's, and even at school, in the supply closet, or even in the library when nobody was there; sometimes against a wall, sometimes simply on the floor, on a table. Anywhere, any position, it didn't matter.

Their relationship is still a secret, though. They didn't tell anyone about it. Betty couldn't bring herself to tell Kevin about it and Jughead respected her choice and didn't want to push her. When Kevin was calling her, she wanted to tell him so bad. He is coming in five days, for vacations. She doesn't know if she should tell him when he comes or if she should wait the right time. But when is the _right time_? 

Right now, Betty is alone in the library. She is trying to concentrate on the homeworks she is doing but she can't bring herself to stop thinking about the past few days with Jughead. She can't stop thinking about how he makes her feel. She forgets how to breath when she is around him, she can't think straight, and not only when they hook up. She feels different with him. But not in the bad way. It's a feeling that she has been wanting to feel for a long time, without even knowing it. He was making her feel unique, special. How can he make her feel like that? Nobody ever did.

It scares her. Being attached to someone like that scares her. She is scared that one day he would leave her. She trusts him, of course... but she doesn't trust herself. If she ever does anything that would seem very weird or completely crazy - in the wrong way - like the fact that she digs her nails into the skin of her palms or anything that's between her fingers and palms. She is scared that he finds out and leaves her. Deep down, she was sure he wouldn't, but something was still telling her that it could happen.

She drags herself out of her thoughts and goes back to her homeworks. An hour later, she still didn't finished but decides to take a break. She stands up, letting all her things on the table and heads the door. When she opens it, she sees Veronica. She was about to come in.

"Hey Betty." Veronica says smiling.

"Hey, V. What are you doing here?" She asks, knowing that libraries are not really Veronica's scene.

"I was looking for you." She smiles. "I wanted to say hello and we didn't talk at all last night since you fell asleep before I even come back." She jokes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was exhausted, you can't even imagine." Betty says, laughing. They both head the table and sit on a chair, Veronica accross from Betty.

"So tell me. What happened last night. Jake told me he saw you with a guy going upstairs." She tells her with an exited tone. Betty doesn't really know how to answer. She doesn't want to say to Veronica that she had sex with her ex-friend who she thinks cheated on her friend while they were together.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Betty says innocently as she looks away from Veronica. Veronica gives her a look. Betty looks at her for two seconds before saying, "Okey, I was with someone." She squeezes her eyes shut as if it was something illegal.

"Spill! Who is it? " Veonica almost yells of excitement.

"Someone..." Betty says as she circles the page of her copy book with her index finger. Veronica gives her bit of a disappointed look that makes her tell her... "it was a guy that I met their." say something _other_ than the truth. _Can we count the fact that we don't say the truth to not upset a friend or make her worry about you as a lie?_ She asks to herself.

"And what's his name??" Betty doesn't waste time finding a name.

"Kevin." She says without even thinking.

"Seems hot." Veronica says as she shrugs.

"He is." She almost struggles saying that. She never thought about her best friend like _this_. "But don't judge someone by their name." She jokes.

"If you say so." She shrugs, then, follows. "And what did you two do?" She asks with a smirk.

"None of your business." She says as she rolls her eyes slightly as and continues to write.

"Please?? I wanna know. Not the details but just if you kissed. Oh, you did it??" Veronica asks, widening her eyes. _Yes we did, but I_ _don't_ _think_ _you'd_ _like to know who I actually did it with_ she answers in mind.

"No, we just made out." She says, with a big smile, actually thinking about what she did with _Jughead_.

"Well, that's a beginning." Veronica shrugs. "Also, I'm going at the theatre this evening. You wanna come? The movie starts at 8:00pm."

"No thanks." She laughs. "My plans for this night weren't really to be yours and Reggie's third wheel."

"But you won't be. It's not even a romantic movie. I wouldn't call you otherwise, unless you'd have had someone to come with."

"Which movie is it?" Betty asks.

"I don't know. When Reggie told me we were going there, he told me that I could bring you if I wanted because it wouldn't be a romentic movie. Maybe it'll be a horror movie?"

"Maybe." Betty shrugs. "Anyways, I have to finish my homeworks." She says as she steadies herself on her chair. "I text you when I finished and I tell you where you and your boyfriend pick me up." She says as Veronica gets up.

"Perfect." She reaches the door and turns around. "Next time give me more details about your _Kevin._ " She winks at her and then closes the door.   
_Yeah, that's_ _definitely_ _weird_ she murmures to herself.

She continues her homework and half an hour later, the door opens. She doesn't look up. It must just be someone who wants to study. She hears this person's steps coming towards her. So she looks up and sees Jughead. He comes at her and stops just next to her.

"Hey hon, how're you doin'?" He asks her as he sits on the chair just next to her as leans his arm on the table in front of her and kisses her in the corner of her mouth. She smiles at that. She got used to him kissing her there. It was never better than when he kissed her _on_ the mouth but she loves it, and she finds the action so cute.

"Hi." She says with a big smile on her face. "I'm doing great. What are you doing here?" She is not annoyed that he is here. _God,_ not at all, but she is surprised to see him in a library since she never saw him in one before.

"I came to see you. I wanted to see how you were and I was wondering if I could show you something." Betty wondered what was it. For some reason, it was making her a bit anxious.

"Something?" She asks, frowning.

"Yeah, a place. It's not very far from here. I've been going there ever since the beginning of the year. I would like to show it to you." He smiles at her. He seems confident saying this, but he was actually shaking. He was nervous she would say no, or that she has something to do that she considers more important than him.

"Of course." She replies with a smile, which makes Jughead much more comfortable.

"Great. We can go when you're finished?" He asks as he points at her homework with is index. Betty looks at her homeworks and the corner of her mouth lifts up a little, a serious look on her face. Jughead finds himself nervous again, until she looks at him and says,

"Actually, we can go right now." She smiles at him. And, again, he is relieved. He gives her a soft kiss without pulling away, so sweet that she melts into it, her arms coming around his neck and his arms coming around her waist. His tongue slides into her mouth and she moans a little, more like a whisper, trying to hold back so the only woman in here won't here her. She pulled away just a little, so they could look at each other, their mouth almost touching. "What was that for?" She asks, smiling, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck.

"I wanted to." He smiles, rubbing her nose with his. She giggles and kisses him again, no tongue this time. Only both their lips moving against each other.

"Oh, also," she says as she pulls away, putting her hands on his shoulders. "If you planned on us staying their the rest if the afternoon, I have to be here at 7:00pm."

"Why?" He asks, tightening his hold on her.

"Because I'm going to the theater with Veronica and her boyfriend." She pouts slightly, like she'd much rather spending her entire time with him than with the two love birds. He laughs a little.

"Good luck then. I used to hang out with her and his, now, ex. It's hard being the third wheel." He laughs as he gives her a peek on her her jaw.

"She told me it wouldn't be a romantic movie." She shrugs. He laughs again

"They both used to tell me that too but when we were their, they both 'out of a sudden' wanted to go to the bathroom at the same time. And it was obviously just a coincidence if they stayed there for almost the entire movie." He says, sarcastically.

"Well, shit. Guess I'll be watching the movie alone then." She pouts as she watches a random place behind Jughead. Jughead just can't resist this face. He laughs a little as he tightens his hold around her to bring her closer to him and trails kisses along her jaw and cheek until the corner of her mouth and stays still, his lips still against her skin until she turns her head a little so his lips are on hers. His tongue slide into her mouth and they move a little against each other. Jughead's hands make their way under Betty's sweater to touch her skin. "I wish you could come with us." She whispers against his mouth.

"Well, we could go too. Just not with them." He shrugs, with a smile.

"I'd love that." He smiles. She gives him a last thorough kiss and she releases her hold on him and stands up. "Let's go, right now. You wanted to show me something, didn't you?" She smiles at him.

"Let'd go." He smiles back. He stand up and they head out.

 

 

Once they're out of the school, they head towards Jughead's bike.

"I didn't know you had a bike." Betty says, frowning slightly.

"I don't think anyone does, to be honest." He laughs as he hands her a helmet. "Here." He says as he hops on his bike.

"You don't have one?" She asks him. 

"I'm used to it. But if you insist we can walk." He says with a smirk. "It's at the very end of the town-"

"Okay, okay. Give it to me." She cuts him. She takes the helmet, puts it on her head and hops on the bike.

"Hold me tight." He tells her, turning his face to look at her. She nods as she tightens her hold around him. She doesn't see Jughead's smirk, and they start their ride to this special place of him.

Half an hour later, they arrived at a river. There's grass all around the water. The water is clear, nobody is there so it makes the place even more beautiful. 

This place is like Jughead's safe place. This place usually makes him feel better when he gets through some hard things.

They both hop off the bike and head towards a bench. They sit and just star at the water for some minutes, to relax.

"How did you find this place?" Betty asks softly as she turns to look at him. He looks at her as he answers,

"It was 3 months ago. I was walking around here. I was going through some shitty things and I needed something to help me forget it. I found this place, completely randomly, and I noticed that the only sight of the river was making me forget about everything. So I've been coming here ever since I discovered it." He looks back at the water.

"You don't have anyone to talk to about those things?" She asks, her eyes still on him. Jughead shakes his head.

"I don't. I don't know how they could react and I don't want them to think about all those things everytime they see me." He shrugs, his gaze still on the water. At that, she doesn't say anything. She understands him. Actually, she feels the same way. She has some secrets about her family that she never told anyone, not even her friends because she is too scared if their reaction she doesn't want them to act with her as if she was fragile.

"At least, you have somewhere where you can escape." She smiles at him. He turns to face her and smiles before leaning and kissing her. When he pulls away, he is much closer to her and his face is still very close to hers.

"What was that for?" She asks, with a smile.

"Because I wanted to." He smiles back.

"So tell me, why did you bring me here?" She asks as she completely pulls away.

"I wanted you to see that place. I don't really know why but I wanted you to see it." He says a he shrugs.

"You brought anyone here before?" She asks. Jughead just shake his head. At this moment, Betty was really feeling special. This place is his safe place, he didn't bring anyone here until now.

Betty stands up and go closer to the water. Jughead looks at her, confused. "Where're you going?"

"Closer to the water. You comin'?" She smiles at him as she makes the action with her hand to tell him to join her. He smiles as he stands up. They sit on the grass. Jughead sits first and Betty surprises him a little by sitting between his legs. He smiles, though, not showing his surprise and wraps his arms around her stomach under her arms and kisses her on the neck. She smiles and she giggles which prompts him to keep kissing her neck.

He tails kisses up her neck until her jaw and she turns her neck to give him a peck on the lips. They both smiles and Betty leans into his embrace as he kisses her temple. They stay silent for a while until Betty decides to break the silence.

"When was the last time you came here?" She asks softly.

"Three days ago." He answers, his voice as soft as hers. She looks at him.

"Something happened?" She asks, with a worried face. He smiles a little and kisses her temple before answering.

"Just the usual shit. Stuff with my dad. We don't really see some things the same way." He shrugs.

"What do you mean?" She asks, frowning.

"He wants me to be part of something, I don't. And it's been a while now." Betty doesn't pry and just says,

"Well, you're right." He says in an exhale as she looks back at the water. He frowns, looking at her. She sees his expression from the corner of her eye and continues. "If you don't to be part of this think, there must be a reason." He tightens his hold on her as she says that. Before he brings her here, he thought, for hours, if rather or not he should tell her things about his dad, or his life in general. He technically didn't really tell her anything but the few things he told her mean already a lot for him, and so does her reaction. He was scared she wouldn't care and immediately change the subject or if she would get scared and not want to see him anymore. He still wants to wait, though. Maybe _she_ is not ready to here things from his personal life, maybe it's still too early. Or maybe  _he_ is not ready to tell her yet.

Half an hour later, they're still here, silent, enjoying the peace of the place. Jughead's arms are still around Betty and Betty is still leaned into him. She feels safe like that. As if nothing bad could ever reach her. As if nothing could ever happen as long as he is with her. Suddenly Betty's phone rings, which makes her jump a little.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you??" She asks as she puts her hand on his cheek. He shakes his head and reaches her hand to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"I'm good." He smiles, almost laughs at how she reacted. "Answer your phone." He says, nodding to her phone, which is on the grass. She had put it there some minutes ago because it was disturbing her on her back pocket. She takes it and checks who it is. She smiles when she sees Kevin's contact. Hers and Jughead's fingers are still laced together on his thigh as she answers.

"Hey, Kevin! What's up?" She asks with a big smile, which makes Jugehad smile too.

" _Hey, Betty! I just wanted to tell you that I'm probably gonna_ _come_ _at your school earlier than we_ _thought_ _."_ He says, the exited tone obvious through the phone.

"Oh, my God! That's amazing!" She says as she squeezes Jughead's hand in excitement. Jughead stares at her as she speaks and can't stop smiling at how happy she seems. He can't hear what Kevin says but the fact that what he says to her is making her happy is enough for him.

When she hangs up, she immediately wraps her arms around Jughead's neck and squeezes tightly. He wraps his arms around her and squeeze tight too.

"Oh, my God! Kevin is coming tomorrow!" He says even more excited than how she was at the phone. Jughead doesn't know him. He doesn't remember Betty mentioning him and can't stop feeling this sort of... jealousy (?).... _no_ _it's_ _not_ _that_ he thinks to himself. When she pulls away, she has tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Hey." He says, smiling. "Don't cry." He says as he places his hand on her cheek and wipes her tears with his thumb.

"I just missed him so much." She says with a smile, her tears still falling. Jughead decides to not ask her who this Kevin is and just smiles and he whispers a _come here_ and hugs her tight.

"Let's head back to school." He says as the stands up and helps her up. Before they start walking, Betty stops him.

"Jughead." She calls, and he stops.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She says with a smile. He smiles at her and kisses her. She doesn't really know why she thanked him. Maybe it's because nobody (but Kevin of course) ever showed her that they cared about what made her happy, or maybe the fact that nobody ever wiped her tears (here again, unless Kevin). She was starting thinking that Jugehad was a sort of boyfriend version of Kevin. It probably seems silly but it is important for her, the way he reacts to her actions and to what she tells him, the words he uses to reassure her. He is just like Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked it! Sorry if there's any spelling mistake, I always write late at night. Tell me what you thought about it in the comments <3
> 
> Also, Kevin is coming in the next chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!! :)   
> Also, I don't know the prices for a room etc... at the university of Columbia, I found this information on internet.

Betty is in her room right now. Jughead is not with her because Veronica was already in the room when they got there. She was actually happy Veronica was already here because she didn't have to call her and tell her when to pick her up, they'd just have to wait for Reggie to come.

When Betty had entered the room, she had told Veronica about Kevin and the fact he is coming tomorrow. But what she had completely forgotten was the fact that she had told her that the boy she made out with was also named Kevin.

_"Veronica? I have something to tell you" Betty says as she sits on her bed._

_"Sure, tell me." Veronica says,_ __as she continues to fold her clean laundry and put them into her drawers._ _ _._

_"Well, my best friend is coming tomorrow. He was supposed to come on vacations but he decided to come some days earlier." Betty says smiling_ _._

_"Really? At what time?" She asked._

_" 11:30am" Her smile still on her face._

_"Mm, and what's his name."_

_"Kevin" Betty says_ _before realising it._

_"Oh, like the guy you made out with yesterday?"_ _She smirks, still folding her clothes_

_"Well, the name is the same, yeah. But definitly not the person"_ _Betty_ _is relieved when she sees that Veronica seems to believe her._

Now, they're waiting for Reggie to pick them up. While they're waiting, Betty starts thinking about where Kevin will sleep. They didn't think about that. There is a third bed in the room but they don't know if he could sleep here, especially when we see the price a room is here. Vacations are in three days. They planned on spending them in a challet quite far from here.

When Kevin told her about this idea, she immediately thought about Jughead and the fact that they won't see each other for two weeks. She quickly chased this thought away, though. _You're_ _going with your best friend that you didn't see since the end of summer vacation, for God's sake!_ She yells to herself in her mind.

There were still three days left between _today_ and in _three days_. So she decides to go to the administrators' office and ask them if Kevin could sleep two nights in hers and Veronica's room.

****  
"Sure he can. But he will have to pay those three days. We can't let a a student, rather he studies here or not, live here for free. We hope you understand." The administrator says.

"Sure I understand." She says with a little smile, happy that he could stay here for three days. "How much will it cost?" She asks.

"Well, as for a student studying here, the average is $16,084 , counting the books etc, and he will stay only three days just using your room, he will pay $50 per night, so $100." He says, smiling. Betty is happy. She expected it to be more expensive.

"That's perfect. Thank you so much." She says as she smiles.

She is back in her room. Veronica is still in there. "He didn't arrive yet?" Betty asks as she sits on her bed.

"No, not yet. But he sent me a message  telling me that he is coming" Veronica says as she sits next to Betty.

"And, when did he send you the message-?"Betty asks, making a yeah-well-I-don't-see-him face. She is immediately cut off by a knock at the door.

"You said?" Veronica asks sarcastically with a smirk as she stands up to open the door. When they're all out of the room, Betty quickly checks if she didn't forget anything.

"Also, you two better not make out during the movie or ditch me to go in the bathroom and do so." She says sarcastically.

"We won't." Veronica tells her, laughing. "But how do you know the bathroom thing is something we do?" Veronica asks her. Betty didn't release she said it until Veronica mentioned her.

"Luck, I guess?" Betty shrugs. "Anyways, let's go now. It's 7:15, the movie starts in 45 minutes." She says in order to not have to answer Veronica's question.

When they arrive at the theater, they pay their seat and go to sit. They choose the seats at the center of the room. When they're settled, Betty checks her phone and sees a message of Jughead. She looks over at Veronica and Reggie and sees that they're cuddling and murmuring things to each other so she decides that she could maybe chat a bit with him, and the movie starts in ten minutes, anyways.

J: So, they didn't start make out yet?

She rolls her eyes at his message and smiles when she reads it.

B: No, they didn't. And I told u they won't.

J: I bet they will :)

B: Well, they didn't yet.

J: That's because they didn't find the bathroom yet.

Betty giggles a little at his message. Veronica hears her and turns to look at her.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks with a smile. Betty doesn't know what to answer at the moment, so she says the first thing that comes at her mind.

"Just a picture." She tells her, and naturally as possible. She starts panicking a little when Veronica just stares at her without saying anything, then, she suddenly grabs her phone.

"Oh, my bod! No! Please give it back!" She almost screams, but can't because she is in a theater and there are already people.

"Okay, but only if you tell me what you where laughing at."

"I told you it's just a picture. I remembered when I took it and it made me laugh." She explains, trying to get her phone back.

"So if I check I'll see just that?"

_No, you'll see Jughead's and I's conversation about you and Reggie._

"Yes." She lies. Veronica looks at her before giving her her phone back.  
"Thank you!" She says with a false annoyed tone.

"You're welcome." Veronica tells her with a satisfied smile and she goes back to what she was doing with Reggie. Betty goes back in the conversation and sees a new message.

J: You here?

B: Yes. We almost got caught. Veronica had taken my phone.

J: Why?

B: You made me laugh and she noticed it.

J: Happy to know that even through the phone I still have an effect on you. I wonder which others I have ;)

B: The movie is about to start. Text you when it ends. Bye.

J: Haha okay. See u.

Betty slides her phone into her front pocket as the movie starts. When she turns to see Veronica, she is making out with Reggie. They're discret but she can see them. _Guess Jug was right_ she tells to herself.

During the movie, Veronica and Reggie excused themselves to _go to the bathroom_. When the movie ends and they still didn't come back. She notes that she mustn't go to the theater with them both ever again. She goes out and texts Veronica, knowing that she won't reply at the moment.

B: _I'm heading back at school. I have to make Kevin's bed and prepare some things. See ya later._

As she expected, no answer.

When she arrives at her room, before opening it she checks her phone in case Veronica would've replied, and she did.

V: _Okay. We're going in a restaurant so we won't be there until probably around 12:40pm._

"Guess we have plenty of time,then." A voice says behind her as someone wraps their arms around her waist.  
She turns her head a little, so she can see him. _Jughead_. She kisses him, still in the same position. She is the one to pull away.

"Guess we do." She whispers, their lips an inch away from each other. She, then, slips out of his embrace and takes her keys.

"So, tell me," Betty starts "what are you planning on doing during this time?" She says with a smile as she opens the door. "Not forgetting that we have until about 12:40." She continues with a slight smirk as she comes in, Jughead following just behind. She walks to her bed and Jughead wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Well, I remember some pretty good moments we spent together. You know, in the supply closet, on the library...." He murmurs in her ear and kisses her jawline, tightening his hold a little.

"Oh, really? I'm not sure to remember them." She says with a sexy voice. She feels Jughead's smirk against her neck.

"Well, I can help with that." He says, his voice as sexy as Betty's, if not more. He starts trailing kisses from her jaw to the crook of her neck and until her shoulder. Betty turns her head around to connect her lips with his. She turns her whole body around as she keeps kissing him. Their kiss is hot, his tongue slides into her mouth and rubs hers. She moans at the sensation, his tongue is so smooth she could kiss him like that forever.

Jughead moves forward and lies Betty down on the mattress of her bed and hovers over her. He continues kissing her as he tugs on the hem of her shirt and breaks the kiss for a second to pull it up and throw it on the floor. He crashes his lips on hers and continues kissing her as he tugs on her jeans. He unbuttons and unzips it. She lifts her hips up so he can pull them down. He breaks the kiss to take them off and Betty lifts up her head, not wanted fo stop kissing him. "Don't be so eager, baby. We have, at least, an hour." He says with a smirk against her mouth, almost brushing her lips with his. She whimpers as he starts kissing along her neck until her collarbone. He, then, takes her bra off and tosses it near her clothes.

He kisses down her body until between her breasts. She ashes her back, making him understand where she wants him to kiss her. He smiles against her skin when she does and starts licking around a nipple. Betty moans at the sensation of his smooth tongue against her skin. She almost sees stars, she can't think about anything but where Jughead's tongue is and where she would like it to be.

She moans louder as she aches her back, again. Jughead lifts his head to look at her, a smirk playing on her lips. "What do you want me to do, Betty?" He asks, his sexy voice making her shiver. She answers with another moan and by aching her back. He holds her down as he asks again. "Tell me. What do you want me to do." The repeats, this time, more as a whisper. She moans another time before answering.

"I want you...to kiss me." She struggles to say. The only sound of his voice makes her feeling hot all over her body. He kisses along her jawline and neck as his hands make their way to her center. He looks at her, as to ask her for her permission and she nods as a response. He pulls them down and, then, buries his face in the crook of her neck as he kisses her there. He lowers his and to her center. Once he is there, he slides his fingers in her folds and groans at how wet she is.

"Do you want me to kiss you... here?" He says as he slides a finger into her. Betty whimpers at the sensation. She moans and just nods, not sure if she can trust her voice right now. At her response, Jughead starts kissing down her body. He licks between her broasts until her stomach, where he stops and starts kissing and licking. Her stomach is so smooth, he can't help himself. "Your body is killing me, baby." He whispers against her skin and continues kissing and licking as Betty lifts her stomach a little at the feel of his lips against her bare skin.

He continues kissing down, until her inner thigh. Every single time they had sex - and there were a lot of times - Betty almost couldn't breathe when his mouth was near her center. He starts kissing up a little, until reaching her center. He placed a single kiss on it and Betty sucked the air, lifting her hips, a slight moan escaping her mouth. He smiles between her legs as he kisses the same place, causing Betty to have the same reaction as for the first kiss. He doesn't pull away this time and starts moving his lips against he. Betty runs her fingers through his hair, not wanting him to stop. She presses his head a little against herself, not realizing it and Jughead starts licking her. A loud moan escapes her mouth as she arches her back and tightens her hold on his hair.

He kisses lower until his mouth is in front of her opening. He stays still for a little while, his mouth still against her. Betty wonders why he stopped so she releases her hold on his hair a little and lifts her head up a bit. When Jughead feels it, he thrusts his tongue into her, which makes Betty fall back onto her pillow with a loud moan, her mouth open, her hold tightening again. "Fuck." She whispers. He does the same thing as he was doing when he was kissing her on the mouth, he licks inside her, trying to get deeper. Betty feels like she is going to pass out. She sees stars and just closes her eyes to enjoy the current moment, her moans getting louder.

After some seconds kissing her there, he feels her tightening around his tongue. "Oh, my God, Jug..." she cries out. He smiles and licks her before kissing her up her body until reaching her face. He crashes his lips on hers and slides his tongue into her so she can test herself. As he kisses her her, he rubs his hardness against her bare center, making her moan in the kiss. He presses harder and she wraps her legs around his waist to get him closer. Those legs. That's all what he dreams of at night. He loves when her legs are wrapped all around him, more so while being naked.

"Take them off." She whispers when she pulls away, looking at him into his eyes. He does as she asks. She let go of him just so he takes his jeans off, taking his boxers on his way before crashing back onto Betty's naked body. Her legs wraps again around him and the sensation of his bare hardness against her bare center makes them both moan in their kiss.

He pulls away and looks at her, his face unreadable. Betty frowns, not understanding why he stops, but not noticing either that his body lifted up a little. She is about to say something but Jughead thrusts hard into her, which makes her head crash onto her and her eyes roll back, a loud moan escaping her mouth as her legs tighten around him and her hands grip his strong arms. He starts moving, a slow pace, at the beginning, making their body burn with pleaser and moans escaping their mouth.

"God... don't stop, Juggie." She whispers, not being able to speak louder. She closes her eyes so she can feel him even more moving inside her. He takes her hands and holds them on either side of her, their fingers intertwining, the pleasure making them hold each other tight. Jughead thrusts a few more times before picking up the pace, slamming into her harder. Betty whimpers at the changing of sensation and lifts her legs up a bit more which makes Jughead thrust deeper into her. He thrusts harder and harder at every thrust. He hits a spot that sends Betty over the edge. She tightens her legs around him and the hold of her hands and moans his name. He noticed that everytime he hits _this_ spots, he gets to hear her moaning his name louder than usual so he hits this same spot over and over again, making her moan his name louder and louder.

As he continues hitting that spot, he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks it and licks it, before taking the other one. Betty starts seeing stars, even with her eyes closed. She can't help the whimpers and the moans and the noise of her hard breaths escaping her mouth. She arches her back, not even knowing where she found that strength. She feels dizzied as she starts feeling herself getting closer.

"Jug-Jughead.... I'm gonna come." She whimpers. He lifts his head to look into her green eyes. Her eyes are still close, her mouth still open, moans and whimpers escaping from her.

"Look at me. Look at me, baby." He says quietly against her mouth, his voice rough. Him calling her _baby_ is one of her biggest turn on, especially while having sex.  She opens her eyes and sees his baby blue eyes staring at her as he thrusts hard into her, still hitting this same deep spot over and over again. "Come." He whispers close to her mouth, looking right into her eyes, and she does. She clenches hard around him, her eyes rolling back, her moans so loud that the entire school might have heard her. He thrusts a few more times before comimg with her.

When he emptied himself inside her, he crashes on top of her, their fingers still intertwined, their breath hard and loud, both trying to catch their breath and calm themselves.

When Jughead can finally breathe normally, he pulls out, which makes Betty wince. She is still sensitive, she is not even sure she can stand up. She is sore but in the best way. Doing it in a bed was definitly better than in the supply closet.

When Jughead notices that her breathing his back to a steady pace, he pulls her against him, his arms coming around her and pressing her against his chest. They stay silent for some seconds before Betty starts.

"What time is it?" She asks, her face buried into his embrace. She feels him lifting a little and going back to is position before he answers.

"11:40. What time do they come back?" He asks, kissing her cheek, finding her incredibly cute like that, even naked. She lifts her head.

"12:40. We still have an hour." She says, sitting up. When she stands up and grabs her sheets to wrap herself with them, Jughead grabs her waist by behind and pulls her against him, him still lying down, his eyes at the level of her stomach.

"It was amazing." He smiles at her. She answers with a smile and touches the back of his head with her hand, playing with his hair and she leans down and kisses him. There is no tongue, no lust, their mouths are just moving against each other. When she pulls away she is smiling, and so does he.

"One of the best experiences." She smiles. "Now, get out," she laughs as she stands up. "Now, you go to your room and take a shower, and I go take mine." She continues as she picks her things up, puts them on her bed and goes into the bathroom to wrap herself into a towel. When she comes back, Jughead is all dressed up and is staring at her with a smirk.

"What?" She says with a slight laugh and a frown, not understanding. She gets closer to him as he answers.

"Well, I just have the images of this moment playing over and over in mind." He says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"That's-" she is cut by a knock at the door. She hears a _it's Veronica_ through the door.

"Shit. She's early!" She scream-murmurs. She points at her closet to tell him to go hide there. As he does, she goes to open thr door.

"Hey, V, Reggie. You came earlier." She says, her towel still around her.

"Yeah, we thought we would be here later but not at all." She says with a smile.

"Hum, if he is gonna come in, could you just wait outside? I was about to take a shower." She says, wincing slightly. She is ready to take _any_ so Jughead can get out of the room without being seen.

"Well, he was actually going to lea-" Veronica is cut off my Reggie.

"Actually, we could have a walk. You saw how beautiful it is at night, in here. What do you think?" He asks her.

"Well, it's not a bad idea but, B, I wanted to help you, to prepare everything for Kevin."

"It's okay, I'll manage. Besides, I already started." Betty tells her with a smile, trying to seem as real as possible.

"Well, okay. Let's go for another wolk then." Veronica says with a smile and waves goodbye at Betty, so does Reggie and they leave.

When Betty closes the door, she leans against it and and releases a breath that she didn't notice she was holding. Jughead gets out of the closet, a little smile on his face.

"Wow, that was something." He says, laughing a little.

"This can't happen again." She breaths, looking anywhere but at Jughead.

"Hey," he says softly as he reaches her and wraps an arm around her and the hand of his other arms settles on her check, his thumb rubbing her skin. "It's okay. She didn't see me, and she won't see me.  And if she ever does, which she won't, I'm sure she will understand, okay?" His voice is so soft that it almost makes her cry. She just nods and hugs him tight, her arms coming around his waist, his around her neck and her face buries into his chest. This position always made her feel safe. It still does. She doesn't understand how he can make her feel safe simply by hugging her.

She doesn't understand how he can make her feel like she has butterflies everytime his eyes meet hers, how she loses her breath when she is around him, how she alway wants to be with him, how she always wants him to know every single thing that makes her happy, how she always wants to share her happy moments with him, how he can make her happy. Maybe it was that. Maybe she was really falling for him. Maybe what she feels around him is actually this feeling that everyone calls _love_. This feeling scares her, but however, she feels like she doesn't have to as long as Jughead is by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Hope you liked it!  
> I thought this chapter would be focused on Kevin but when I started writing, I couldn't see the end haha, hope you still like it! 
> 
> And again, sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. I usually write very late (I thing I already said it but anyways).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Betty going to tell Kevin about Jughead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, I write very late. 
> 
> Also, there's a bit of smut.

Jughead stayed thirty more minutes with Betty before leaving, in case he would be here when Veronica comes back. During this short amount of time, they did what they usually do when they find themselves alone in a private place. Sex. They just want to enjoy their moments alone. That's the problem when you are in a secret relationship, and it's a bigger problem when the person you are in a relationship with is seen as a player but your entire school and that your friend doesn't like. They still could manage but she was feeling a bit uncomfortable in that situation and the way Jughead reacted to some situations, she figures he might noticed who she feels. She wishes she could just tell everyone.

Jughead left ten minutes ago. Ever since he left, Betty did Kevin's bed and went to the administrator's office to tell them that he will officially come here for three days. She paid $30 for him, to help him. He would still have to pay $70 but it was still a good beginning. She doesn't want him to pay to see her (it is technically that situation). Even only that thought is kind of embarrassing for her. He is her best friend, that's just too weird.

She just finished when a knock at the door makes her slightly jump. She hears _it's me_ and recognize Veronica's voice. _She forgot her keys... again_ she murmurs to herself as she heads to the door to open it. When she does, Veronica has a sort of embarrassed smile on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't noticed that I forgot my keys." She says, with a little wince, still with her embarrassed face.

"It's okay." Betty says laughing, knowing how Veronica is. She pulls on the side to let her in and Veronica heads to her bed, putting her ring bag down."So how was it? Where did you go?" She asks, not caring about the fact that, at this hour, nothing was open.

"We just walked around school actually." Veronica said shrugging as she takes her pajamas in her drawer.  
Betty frowed at the beginning but, seeing the hour, it was understandable.

"Well, it's pretty late so there's no open store." She also puts on her pajamas. They do small talks until they are both in their own bed, ready to sleep.

"Did you prepare everything for your friend? You didn't need any help?" Veronica asks with a bit of a sleepy voice just before turning the light off.

"I did. And I didn't need help Veronica. Thanks for asking." Betty whispers with a smile. They both whisper _good night_ before drifting off to sleep.

Betty wakes up, for some reason, in the middle of the night. Maybe she wasn't so tired, or she is maybe stressed because she wants everything to go perfectly for when Kevin will be here. She wonders rather or not she should tell him about Jughead. She knows that if she tells him to not tell anyone, he won't and he won't judge her. But she still feels a bit uncomfortable talking about it. Not that she is ashamed of Jughead, God, not at all. She just doesn't want to worry her friends and make the entire school hate her. He is the most popular, the smartest and the hottest guy in this school and everyone loves him after all. Every girl wants him, and every guy wants to be like him. He is loved by everyone and it's the new - almost- shy girl who got to have him. She just couldn't believe nobody would say or even do anything about it.

But anyways, this is not about the school right now but about Kevin. She knows she told him that she didn't meet anyone but she figures that if she tells him the whole story, he would understand. But how could she start? _Hey Kevin, you know, I lied to you at the phone. I actually met someone. He is the hottest and the most popular guy in the school and we had sex countless times already_. It was just unthinkable.

She spent another thirty minutes thinking about how she could tell her best friend about her super-hot-popular-inaccessible boyfriend without finding one single idea, until she fell asleep, drowned in her thoughts.

Betty wakes up to the sound of her her alarm clock. It's 8:00am. She still has time, Kevin comes at 11:30am. She didn't didn't sleep well this night. The thought of telling Kevin about Jughead kept her awake half the night, without counting the fact that she went to bed pretty late.

When she sits up, she notices that Veronica isn't in her bed. She looks around but doesn't see her at all. _She probably woke up an hour ago and joined some_ _friends_ _of hers_ she murmurs to herself. She is about to stand up when she hears a knock at the door that makes her sit back down. Who could it be? It's still early in the morning. Maybe Veronica forgot her keys, again. She screams a _I'm coming_ and heads to the door.

When she opens it, she doesn't see Veronica but Jughead, with a smile on his face. They stare at each other for a while before Betty checks in either side of the hallway to see is anybody is here and then, pulls him inside by grabbing both his hands, not breaking eye contact.

When she closes the door, she doesn't wait to be on her bed and crashes her lips on his, her arms coming around his neck and his arms gripping her hips. Their kiss is wet, consuming, making them burn with pleasure and want more at every second. When Jughead's tongue slides into her mouth, the moans that escape her throat makes Jughead twitch into his pants and press himself against her center. The action makes her press back, with another moan, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair.

"I missed you." She whispers against his mouth, her breathing heavy. He smirks and lowers his hands to her backside to take her to her bed.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" He smirks as he sits down on her bed, Betty straddling him. She nods in response before their lips join again for another kiss.

"How'd you know Veronica wasn't here?" She whispers, barely pulling away.

"I saw her fifteen minutes ago, so I decided to pay a little visit to my favorite girl, see if we could maybe do again what we did yesterday." He whispers with a smirk, his arms coming all the way around her, tightening their grip.

"You sure she won't come back any time soon?" She asks, still in a whisper, her breathing being more and more steady.

"I guess she won't." He chuckles. "But I also guess that she forgot her keys, again, so she'll have to wait until _you_ open the door to her." He smirks, before trailing kisses along her jawline and her neck, reaching all the dark corners, kissing, licking, sucking her pulse once he finds it, letting a bruise. Her moans make him press harder against her, which also makes her moan louder. She presses back against him, wanting to feel him, to ease the ache between her legs.

"I need you..." she whimpers. As a response, Jughead pulls away, looks into her needy eyes, the lust obvious in them, and pulls her pajama shirt up, revealing her breasts, which are almost at the level of his mouth. He looks at them and starts kissing between them, making Betty suck the air. He licks until reaching a nipple. He circles it with his tongue, Betty's fingers massaging Jughead's hair, until his mouth closes around it, sucking hard. Betty cries out at the sentations, tightening her hold on Jughead's hair and arching against his mouth. He smiles and continues sucking it, his other hand coming to her other breast, massaging it, making circles as he squeezes and releasing it repeatedly. She joins one of her hands to this hand, the other one still running through his messy hair, and settles it over it, massaging her breast with him, before lowering his hand down her stomach, making her shiver. He sucks at her nipple one more time before quickly crashing his lips to hers, his tongue quickly sliding into her mouth, intertwining with hers.

Her hands guides his right to her center. She lifts up on her knees, hovering over his laps, still kissing him, and slips his hand under her shorts and panties, making his fingers rub her wet folds. He lets her do it, both moaning, until he slips two fingers inside her. She gasps into the kiss, still not wanted to brake it, and he pulls his fingers in and out, his thumb rubbing her clit in circles.

She wiggles, the sensation making her center burn. She feels herself spinning, almost not being able to handle her weight on her knees. She feels the hit going through her entire body as she gasps, her mouth wide open, her head falling back as her eyes roll back. "I-I'm gonna-" she gasps. Jughead already knows the rest of her phrase as he feels her getting wetter and clenching lightly around his fingers.

"Let it go, baby. Let it go. I wanna feel you." He whispers in her ear, his fingers quickening their pace. His voice turning her on, she comes with a long cry, her head falling back. Her breasts are at the level of Jughead's face so when she arches her back, he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks it, his tongue making circles around it, his fingers still doing their job.

When she gains her senses, he pulls his fingers out, and crashes his lips on hers. Betty presses against him, her arms coming immediately around his neck.

He makes quick work to pull down her shorts and panties, leaving her completely naked onto his laps, holding her tightly as their kiss gets wetter. He slides his tongue into her mouth, and she whimpers, pressing her center closer to his erection, already hard and her chest to his, tightening her arms around his neck.

When Jughead pulls away, he stares at Betty for a while, a little smile playing on his lips, not saying anything. She leans a little and brushes her nose against his with a smile. His smile gets bigger as he tightens his hold around her. It has been a while since he wanted to tell her something really important to him. Before telling her, he asks her first to put her underwear back on. He just feels like it wouldn't be appropriate to tell her _this_ while she is completely naked. So she does as he asks. When she put her underwear on, Jughead's back is against the head of Betty's bed, watching her getting closer to him. She straddles his laps just like five minutes ago and wraps her arms around his neck, his arms coming around her, pulling her close.

"So." She starts. "What did you wanna tell me that required me to be dressed." She looks at her self. "I mean-... almost.. dressed." She finishes with a small laugh. He just looks at her, his smile still on his face. "Hey. What is it?" She asks with a small smile, touching his cheek with his hand, her thumb rubbing it.

"I-I don't know where to start." He says, as if he was hypnotised by her big green eyes.

"From the beginning?" He just stares at her for a little while, not saying anything. Betty is a bit confused, she starts worrying, until he starts talking.

"I can't believe I have you. I can't believe I get to have someone like you. I know we don't know a lot about each other, almost nothing, to be honest. But I really wanna get to know you better." She just stares at him, smiling, not saying anything.

"I'd like that too." She finally says. He smiles at her answer and hugs her. She hugs him back, tightening her arms around his neck. They stay like that for what seems hours, until Betty remember about Kevin (not that she forgot about him, but the situation just didn't allow her to think about anything other than what Jughead was saying). "What time is it?" She whispers against his neck. Without pulling away, he checks the hour on Betty's alarm clock.

"11:00. What time you said he is coming?" He asks, tightening his hold.

"11:30." She answers, pulling away. "Let's get ready. When it's related to me, he _weirdly_ is always early for everything." She laughs. He smiles and release her and she hops off the bed and puts her clothes on. They both head out to the entry to wait for Kevin.

Betty decided she would tell Kevin about Jughead. He is her best friend. She can't lie to him.

When they are at the entry, Kevin is still not here. It's 11:10am, he still has time. Jughead wraps his arms around Betty's waist from behind, burying his face into the crook of her neck, kissing the dark corner. Betty has her hands over his and rubs the skin with her thumb.

"I have a question." Betty says. He lifts his head up and kisses her jaw.

"Tell me." He says against her jaw, tightening his hold around her.

"You were serious when you said that you wanted us to get to know each other better?" She asks, with a shy tone. Jughead releases his hold around her and turns her around so she faces him.

"Of course I was." He tells her, look right into her green eyes. "And I still want to. You're really one of the best things that happened to me." Betty smiles at his answer. He smiles back and pulls her into a hug. "And what kind of asshole would I be if I just fucked you without even trying to get to know you?" He whispers into her ear, making her giggle.

"Well, well, well. I thought you told me you didn't meet anyone." She hears someone saying behind her. She quickly turns around, releasing Jughead and sees Kevin. She runs to him and throws herself into his arms. They stay like that for a while  enjoying each other's arms. She is so happy to see him. Kevin is one of the rare people who are able to make her smile in any circumstances. Even when she is sad. She loves everything about him, and she loves him. Everytime she is away from him, even for some days, she missed him.

They both pull away as Betty starts, sobbing. "You're early haha. Oh, my God, I missed you so much." She sobs, wiping her tears. Kevin takes her back into his arms, pulling her close.

"I missed you so much too, Betty." They stay like that for some minutes until both pull away. They head to Jughead's direction, Kevin's hand on Betty's shoulder. "Hey." Kevin says to Jughead, lifting his hand so Jughead can shake it. "I'm Kevin. Betty's best friend." He says smiling as Jughead shakes his hand. "And you are....?" He asks.

"Jughead, her..." he looks at Betty, not being sure if he should say it or not. She nods to tell him that he can. "...her boyfriend." He says, looking back at Kevin, a smile on his face.

"Ohh." Kevin smiles as they both release each other's hands. "And how long was that?" He asks, looking back and forth and them both with a smirk.  Betty looks at Jughead, hesitating.

"A....a while." She says, having taken her time to think about it at "A". "But anyways. Come on! We're gonna show you your room." She says, grabbing him by both his shoulders and leading him, Jughead following them just behind, smiling.

"Wait, I have my own room?" Kevin asks on their way their with a disappointed tone.

"Noo. Of course not. You're sleeping with Veronica and I."

"Veronica?" He asks frowning.

"You'll see." She laughs a little.

When they arrive in front of the room. Betty takes her keys. Jughead sees Veronica from far in the hallway and nudges Betty slightly.

"Hey, maybe I should go. Veronica is coming." He whispers into Betty's ear. Betty looks up at him. He nods to Veronica's direction and she looks at her.

"Okay. See you later." She says with a smile. He looks at Veronica and when he sees that she is not looking at them  he quickly kisses Betty on the mouth.

"See you later, gorgeous." He says, close to her mouth. She smiles at the new pet name. When he leaves, Kevin looks at her, smiling.

"What?" She asks him, frowning.

"You're just both so cute." He smiles. "But why did he go?" He asks.

"I'll explain you everything later, but now..." she quickly looks at Veronica, who is getting closer. "You have to promise me to not talk about it. To anyone. Promise?"

"Hum, yeah, okay, I promise. But you better tell me everything later, _gorgeous_." He says, a sarcastic tone at _gorgeous_. Betty just smiles and shakes her head. When Veroncia reaches them, she doesn't know why there is a guy with Betty. She has no idea that this is actually Kevin.

"Hey! So you finally found someone." Veronica tells her with a big smile.

"What?" Betty asks, confused.

"Well, him." She says, pointing at Kevin.

"I'm Kevin." He says, wincing a little.

"Oh, okay. You're Betty's best friend." She says, realising who he is. "Well, why don't you come in?"

"We were about to come in but we saw you." She half lies. She opens the door and lets them come in, then she does.

They stay two hours, unpacking his things, talking to Veronica about him, who he is for her, how long they've been knowing each other, how long they've been best friends, they also tell her stories about them. Funny ones mostly. Betty finds herself wishing that Jughead was here to enjoy this moment with them.

When they finish, Veronica decides to get out. Probably to find some friends, and lets Betty and Kevin alone. When she closes the door, Kevin turns around to face Betty and sits in "his" bed.

"So, tell me about your _Jugehad_." He says with a smirk. Betty rolls her eyes and smiles as she heads to his bed and sits. She tells him everything. How they met, how people see him, which leads her to say why they hide their relationship. Kevin looks at her stunned. He clearly wasn't expecting his best friend to get into such a situation.

"Wait wait wait." Kevin cuts her off, lifting his hand. "How many times did you have sex with him?" He asks.

"I... don't.. know." She answers, lifting her shoulders and squeezing her eyes when she says "know".

"God, what did he do to you?" He says with a sarcastic tone. "You barely had sex once with your ex-boyfriends. Actually you had sex with only one of them, and only once. And after what happened with him, I wasn't expecting you to want to do it again. He must me really special if you trust him that much." He says softly, tilting his head a little. She could understand why he was so confused.

The boyfriend she slept with had said to his friends that she had an ugly body and that she wasn't good in bed, that it was such a bad experience to do this with her. That's partly why she is self-conscious about her body.

"He is." She says with a small smile. "He is amazing and, honestly, I can't believe that people can't see him like I do. He is one of the best people I've met but people only see him like the 'popular guy who got laid with every girl in the school'. I don't think they ever tried to get to know him." She shrugs, looking at the floor, pouting a little.

"You know him well?"

"Not very well. We're still getting to know each other. But his past won't change my opinion about him. If he ever went through or still going through hard things, I'll be here for him. That be just cruel of me if I let him down in hard moments." She tells him, looking sad at the thought of Jughead suffering.

They kept talking for almost an hour about what was happening in Riverdale. How her mother found out that the only reason why Betty chose _this_ college was to get away from her and how she got mad and wanted to call her to tell her to come back home and choose a new college closer. Betty wouldn't have been surprised at all if she had actually done it. In fact, what surprised her was how Kevin convinced Alice to not do it. He was really the best friend someone could ever have.

What she told him about Jughead, how she would support him if he is going through hard things, is true. Her heart was aching at the thought of him suffering, even though it's part of his past. She just wants him to be happy, and to have someone to talk to if he feels the need to tell someone about his feelings and experiences. She just wants to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't have time to update it this week, so sorry for the wait. Hope you didn't forget what it was about😅💞. Tell me what you thought about it in the comments. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are not ready for what's coming, just saying :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! I hope you guys spent an amazing day! And I wish you the best for 2019 <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: as always, sorry for the spelling mistakes.

It's almost 11:00pm. Betty spent her afternoon showing Kevin the entire school. She introduced him to some friends, mostly Veronica's. They were telling each other stories, more things about what happened when they were apart from each other. Betty missed talking to him. Their conversations were always making her forget about her issues. She just wishes she never had to be apart from him.

They are now in their room, getting changed to go to bed. Veronica is with them. They talk about what they did today. Veronica, as always, was with her friends. They talked much more about how life is in Riverdale. After have talked for a good hours, they all three say good night to each other and turn off the lights to sleep.

An hour later, Betty still can't sleep. She tries to close her eyes, but they just open alone. So she decides to wake Kevin up. His bed is just next to hers so she doesn't need to get up.

"Hey, Kevin. Kev." She whispers. He wiggles a little and turns to face her, his side against the bed.

"Hmm?" He mumbles. His eyes half closed.

"I can't sleep." She tells him, a bit of an embarrassed voice.

"You know, I think we're too old to wake each other up because we can't sleep, sweety." He says with a sleepy voice.

"And you know, I think we're too old to give each other such pet names. Nobody's perfect, honey." She says with a smirk, her voice still law so Veroncia doesn't hear them. He smiles back.

"So, why can't you sleep?" He asks, sitting up.

"I don't know." She replies with a sigh, pouting as she sits up too. "I guess that's because of this whole secret-relationship thing."

"What secret-relationship thing?" She hears mumbling. _Shit_ she murmures to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. She tries to catch up.

"Sorry Veronica, I woke you. You can sleep, I won't make any noise anymore." She whispers, her voice as soft as possible to make her fall sleep.

"Don't try to make me fall asleep." She says, sitting up herself. "What secret relationship were you talking about?" She asks again. Betty looks over at Kevin then back at Veronica.

"It's a long story. You sure I can't tell you tomorrow? I'm kind of tired right now." She says with a slight wince.

"You just said to Kevin that you couldn't sleep, and if you were tired, you would be sleeping right now so tell me. I'm not tired and we have until morning." She shrugs. Betty doesn't really want to tell her because she wants Jughead to agree with that and to be with him when she'll tell her. But now, well, it's kind of impossible so she just sighs and starts.

"Well, this secret relationship is mine... and...." she stops looking at Veronica who is wating for her answer. She squeezes her eyes shut and finishes. "... Jughead's." She says quickly. Veroncia looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, what?! Jughead?? Betty, really?" She sighs. "I told you about him. I warned you. What if he hurts you-"

"He won't." She cuts her. "I know he won't. I understand why you're so protective but you don't know what _I_ know." Betty says

"What do you mean?" She says, narrowing her eyes.

"They fuck and call each other by pet names." Kevin says, as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"Kevin!" Betty yelled, looking over at him. "Why did you say this?!"

"What? Isn't what you were going to say?" Be asks, nodding at Veronica.

"Noo! I wasn't going to say that!" She says as she throws her pillow at him.

"Oops, sorry darling, I let you continue then." He smiles at her innocently. He definitly likes making her uncomfortable. But she wasn't blaming him, she liked doing the same to him. When she turns around, Veronica is looking at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open, shocked by what she just heard.

"Y-you what? You sleep with him now?? Betty please tell me you're kidding." She says, looking as worried as she has never been. Betty just stares at her, a small wince on her fave. Veronica understands and sighs. "Okay, well, what do you know exactly about him?" She asks, seeming to try to find ways fo reassure herself.

"For the while, not a lot. We're still getting to know each other." She tells her.

"Okay, so you're basically telling me that you're fucking a guy AKA the womanizer of this school and you barely know anything about him?" She asks. Betty nods with a wince. "God, girl. How did you get into that situation."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was so scared of your reaction."

"It's okay, but please, tell me that you're gonna be careful."

"I promise I will." She smiles a little. They all three go back to bed. Just before they sleep, Veronica asks Betty.

"One last question, Betty."

"Tell me?"

"What did you mean by _you don't_ _know_ _what I know_?" Veronica asks. Betty is actually really tired right now so she just tells her that she will tell her tomorrow and they all fall asleep.

The next day, Betty wakes up at 8:00am. She is surprised to not find Veronica. When she wakes up at this hour, Veronica is usually still sleeping. Maybe her, waking up in the middle of the night didn't affect her sleep. She is also surprised to not find Kevin. He is not really a morning person and loves to sleep. Besides, he doesn't really have anything to do in here.

She goes to the bathroom to take care of her needs and comes back to get changed. She chooses white t-shirt crop top and tight light blue jean shorts with white platform heels. She is pretty small so she won't be taller than anyone (unless maybe some girls), even Kevin is still taller than her. It's been a while since she didn't dress up like that. She was so ashamed after what happened with her last boyfriend that she couldn't bring herself to wear anything shorter than pants and t-shirts.

She takes her phone, which is on her bedside table, slides it into her back pocket and goes out. When she is out, she takes her phone and sends a message to Jughead.

**B: I have to tell u something.**

He reply immediately, and she smiles at this fact.

**J: Sure. Where do I join u?**

**B: On the bench in front of the football field.**

**J: Be there in 5min.**

She puts her phone back into her back pocket and heads to this bench. He is not there when she arrives, so she sits and waits for him. Nobody is here at this hour so she doesn't have to worry if anybody sees them. When she sees him coming, a big smile spreads across her face. She checks if anyone is around and when she doesn't see anyone, she runs at him and throws herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. Her arms are around his neck and his are around her waist, holding her tight. They pull away, their forehead against each other's.

"What was that for?" He almost whispers, touching her nose with his own. She smiles and squeezes her eyes shut, making the cutest face he has ever seen.

"Because I missed you." She says smiling. His smile gets bigger at her answer.

"So," he starts as they pull away and head to the bench. "What did you wanna tell me?" He asks as they sit, next to each other. She takes a deep breath before answering.

"Veronica knows." She says quickly. Jughead narrows his eyes at the beginning, not understanding what she is talking about until he remembers.

"Oh, well, it's okay Betts." He says, rubbing her arm with his hand. "At least we don't have to hide our relationship anymore." He says, his voice soft, trying to reassure her.

" _She_ knows. I don't want others to know about it." She almost whispers the end of her phrase, looking down. Jughead gets closer, leaning his arm on the table next to her.

"Why?" He asks, not really understanding why she wants to hide from others. He understands for Veronica, but not for the others. She looks back at him as she answers.

"Because, imagine what people would say or do to me if they knew I was dating the most popular guy who everyone wants either in their bed or as friends. I just can't put myself through this again." Tears start spilling out of her eyes, running on her cheeks. Jughead doesn't understand what she means by "putting herself through this _again_ " but he decides to not think about it right now and immediately wraps him arms around her, giving her a tight hug. She wraps her arms around him.

"Sorry baby. We won't tell anyone. And I promise, if anyone ever touches you, I'll kick their ass." She laughs weakly at that. They stay in each other's arms for some minutes until they notice that students start heading out. They pull way and Jughead whispers _I'll text you_ before they part away.

On her way back, she notices someone staring at her from another bench. They are too far to be recognisable so she tells to herself that it must be some random students who are not actually staring at her. You know, like when someone is staring at something next to you but it seems like they're staring at you.

She heads back to her room to take her homeworks. When she arrives in front of her door's room, she looks for her keys into her pockets but can't find them. "Shit. I forgot them." she murmures to herself. She knocks at the door but nobody answers. She knocks another time. Still no answer. So she takes her phone to check the hour. It's 9:15am. "Kevin should be here." She murmures to herself, frowning. She decides to send a message to Veronica:

**B: hey V. I forgot my keys, if u could come and open the door for me it'd be great, thx.**

Well, as always, no answers.

When she is about to leave, she sees Cheryl coming at her. _And here we go_ she murmures to herself, rolling her eyes. When Cheryl reaches her, she looks angry, but Betty doesn't understand why. Then, Cheryl starts.

"Okay, so listen Nancy-"

"It's Betty." She immediately cuts her.

"I don't care! So listen. Don't go near Jughead ever again. He's mine. If I ever catch you talking to him again, you'll regret it (!), got it?" She almost screams. Betty gasps, surprised, taking a step back, not understanding why she would tell her that. She didn't see her around at all when she was with Jughead. She just nods, not saying anything.

"Good. Now, I gotta go find him." She says with a sarcastic smile. "I'm not gonna say see ya around, since I hope I won't. Bye." And on those words, she gets away. Betty feels tears running along her checks. She tries to hold them back but can't. So she goes to the bathroom, so nobody would hear or see her crying.

She locks herself into the toilets and starts crying. She knew something like that would happen. She knew that the only fact to be caught up with him, alone, would make people freak out and make them do things against her. Sometimes, she feels like life is playing with her, with her feelings. When something good happens to her, it's always followed by something horrible that makes her feel so down that she barely can stand it. And this thing is always related to the think that was making her happy.

She is drowning into her thoughts when she hears someone coming. She covers her mouth with her hand so they can't hear her. When they start walking in, she notices that they're are girls, with the noise of their heels. One of them starts talking.

"So, you saw her?" One of them says. She recognises Veronica's voice.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for telling me she was there." The other girl says. And she recognises Cheryl's voice. Betty doesn't understand why Veronica would talk to Cheryl since she never saw them both together as 'friends'. "How did you know she was there, by the way?" She hears Cheryl saying.

"This dumbass sent me a message when she was there, to tell me she had forgotten her keys." She hears a slight laugh as she says it.

"I don't understand why Jughead is even with her. She is not his type at all. And, let's be honest, how can she even be anybody's type?" Cheryl says, and she hears them laughing.

"And you don't know the worst. They sleep together." At this moment, Betty understands everything. This night, when she told Veronica the truth, Veronica had insisted to know the truth, knowing that those two people were her and Jughead. She just needed more details and she knew that Betty would tell her everything if she asked about it.

Betty doesn't hear their conversation when she things about that, so when she is back to reality, she hears from Cheryl.

"Okay, let's go. We won't let our Juggey" _Juggey?_ She wonders with a slight wince on her face. 

She thinks about the moments where Veroncia was 'worried' about her. She was actually just pretending. And what if she had made up that story with this girl? She maybe already knew the truth but changed it a little so they would think that the one lying was that girl and not Veronica. This story is completly insane. All those times she was with her friends, she was just talking with them about her relationship with Jughead. She felt really bad in that moment. _Thank God I'm gonna be away for two weeks_ she thinks to herself. After that, she just can't wait to be in that challet with Kevin. She really needs it right now.

After some minutes, she wipes the dry tears on her check that were spilling out when Cheryl and Veronica were talking without her noticing them and she opens the door and heads out.

When she is out, she sends a message to Kevin, knowing that he would find the words to make her feel better.

**B: Hey Kev. Where are you? I really need you right now, if you could join me at the entry of the school.**

His reply is quick.

**K: Be there in 2min.**

She smiles a little, and heads to the entry. When she arrives she doesn't even sit on the bench yet that she already sees him. She runs at him and hugs him, crying. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

"Shhhh, shhh, I'm here, honey." Kevin murmures into her ear. As a reply, she buries her face into the crook of his neck, still crying. Kevin thinks he knows why Betty is crying, so after some minutes hugging her, they sit on the bench and he asks, holding her hand.

"Is it because of Veronica?" Betty was looking down and she suddenly looks up by surprise.

"H-how do you know?" She says in a hiccup, her voice still trembling from crying.

"I heard her this morning when you were still asleep." He says, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "She was talking to someone at the phone. She said what you told her this night." His voice is soft, which makes Betty feel a bit better. She started feeling anxious and, as always, Kevin felt it. He always has the softest voice when he talks to her in those moments, because he knows it always calms her. That's one of the things she loves the most about him.

"It must be Cheryl." She says, almost whispering, looking back down.

"Isn't Cheryl the girl you told about, the one who is alway with Jughead and didn't want you to kiss him at this party?" She just nods, knowing that she would start crying if she lets out a single sound. "She is not worth it, baby. Don't let yourself be like that for those bitches." Betty laughs a little at that, and Kevin joins her.

"Why weren't you in the room this morning?" She asks.

"Well, as I told you, I heard Veronica at the phone this morning. And you know that when I hear something that involves you or it seems like it does, I get _out of a sudden_ very curious." They both laugh a little. "So I followed her. And it's at that moment that I saw her with a red-head, probably talking about that. And if you say that it was probably that Chery at the phone, it must be her."

"Yeah, it's her. I don't think I've ever seen any other red-head in that school." They both laugh a little. They stare at each other for a little while until Kevin notices that she is gonna cry.

"Come here." He whispers, and wraps his arms tightly around her, her arms coming around his waist.

"I don't understand why those things always happen to me. What's wrong with me?" She says after a while as she cries.

"Shhhh, shhhh. This is because of people, honey, not because of you. Don't blame yourself when you didn't do anything." He also knows it calms her when he gives her pet names instead of calling her by her name when she is sad like that. He knows it makes her feel loved, like special. After a minute or so, he softly asks. "Do you want me to call Jughead?" Betty immediately pulls away.

"No no! Please don't tell him. It would just worry him, and I don't want that. I'm gonna fix it by myself." She tells him. He just nods and whispers an _okay._ He knows that it would be useless to argue about that.

******

Jughead is in the hollway, heading to the library. When he is next to the door, he hears Veronica's and Cheryl's voice in the corner of the hallway. In 'normal circumstances' he would just ignore them, but he was always hearing Veronica talking bad about Cheryl so it was making him want to know what they were talking about. When he hears them mentioning Betty, he doesn't hesitate one second and gets a bit closer. He turns on his phone and pretend he is checking something, in case he would get caught, and starts listening.

"You sure she heard us?" He hears Veronica saying.

"I'm sure, Veronica. When I yelled at her, she ran like an idiot to the toilets. If you saw her, it was pathetic." Cheryl says laughing, Veronica joining her.

"I hope she did. And I hope she understood. I don't think she'll come near Jughead ever again." Jughead's eyes widen. He is shocked about what he heard, but he is more worried about Betty. _She was crying? Why didn't she call me?_ He thinks to himself. He is so angry. He wants to scream at them so bad right now but he remember what Betty said. It would only make things worse. Maybe they didn't tell anyone.

He doesn't wait one more second and leaves, looking for Betty. He starts with her room. He knocks, but nobody answers. He calls through the door, but there is still no answer. He heads outside to look for her. After ten minutes looking for her near the football field, he decides to call Kevin, knowing that she wouldn't answer right now. Kevin gave his number to Jughead this morning when he saw him, before he see the whole Cheryl-Veronica thing. 

_*back and forth between Jughead and Betty-Kevin POV*_

Kevin hears his phone ringing and he takes it, Betty making a questioned face. When he sees that it's Jughead's number, he tilts his face a little and looks up quickly and answers.

 _"Hey Jughead."_ Betty widens her eyes and shakes her eyes mouthing _don't tell him_.

 _"Hey Kevin. Tell me  did you see Betty? I need to see her right now."_ He says with a worried voice.

 _"Hum.."_ Betty shakes her head, still mouthing to not tell him. She didn't hear what Jughead said but she doesn't want to involve him. _"Why? What happened?"_ He asks.

_"A story with Veronica and Cheryl. It's a bit long but I really need to see her right now, please?"_

Kevin widens his eyes when he hears that. He obviously knows. He doesn't hesitate then. _"At the entry of the school."_ Betty mouths a _no._ Here again, she didn't hear what Jughead said. She squeezes her eyes shut and covers her face with her hands. When Kevin hangs up, she starts.

"Oh, my God! Kev! Why did you do this?? Why did you tell him??" She almost yells.

"Calm down Betty." He says as he gently grips her arms with his hands. "He already knows." When he says that, she stops wiggling and just looks at him. "He said that he needed to see you because of a story with Veronica and Cheryl." And as he says that, he sees Jughead behind Betty and makes a sigh with his hand to warn him that they're here. "Speaking of Jughead, here he is." He says with a small smile.   

When Betty sees him, he already walked out the door and she knows that he knows what happened, she runs at him and throws herself into his arms, crying. Her arms come around his neck and his arms come around her waist, holding her tighter than ever. They stay like that for what felt hours. Betty just doesn't want to let go, neither does Jughead for that matter. She needs him right now. She needs him to be here with her. Not to try to comfort her, she needs his presence, she needs him to hold her, to make her feel like she is not alone, that he is here to protect her.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I'm here baby, I'm here." He whispers into her ear as she cries. Without pulling ways, Jughead starts walking slowly to the bench, whispering sweet words to Betty to calm her. When they make it to there, she pulls away a little, her arms still around his neck and he sits and pulls her onto his laps (she sits on the bench but her legs are over his). She buries her face into the crook of his neck, tightening her hold as he does, and tries to calm down.

"I'm here don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen, I promise baby." He whispers.  They stay like that for almost a minute until Betty feels better and pulls away a little. She looks into Jughead's eyes.

"Do you feel better?" He asks, his voice full of worries. She nods with a slight smile. "You think you can tell me what happened or you still need time to feel better-"

"I can." She cuts him. "And not only about Cheryl and Veronica. I want you to know why I didn't want this situation to happen _again_. I wanna tell you everything." When she finishes, he smiles. He smiles at how she trusts him. At the fact that she is ready to tell him something that makes her suffer emotionally.

He always dreamed about a relationship like this. Where two people should completly trust each other. They wouldn't have any secrets for each other. They still don't know a lot about each other. Only little things they talk about when they have small talks. But those little things are enough to have an actual opinion on someone. At this moment, he is sure. Whatever she has been through, he is sure he loves her. He loves Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked this part. Honestly, it happens more things in that part than in any other part, this fan-fiction was boring until now😂😂   
> Comment what you thought about it <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First:   
>  TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Second:  
> Hey guys! Sorry for the long waiting. I had some personal issues so I couldn't find the time to write at all. School just started and I think I won't update every week but more like once per 2 weeks. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> I'm not gonna stop writing it of course, but I'll update less often.

Betty is not gonna lie, it's really hard to talk about one of the things that you fear the most. Especially when the only person you've ever said this to is your best friend that you consider as your brother. But she is ready. She is ready to tell Jughead the truth. She _wants_ to tell him the truth.

"Well, first, for Cheryl and Veronica," she starts. "I told you Veroncia already knew about our relationship. Well, she said everything to Cheryl. I heard them when I was in the toilets."

"I know." Jughead says, squeezing his arms a little.

"What do you mean?" She asks, frowning.

"When I heard them. They were talking about you running to the toilet. They said that they talked about it in there on purpose so you can hear them." He says softly. He doesn't want to make her sad, but he knows it's pointless to lie so he prefers telling her the truth so she knows what's exactly happening.

Betty gasps when she hears that. She doesn't understand why Veronica would do that to her. She has never done anything to her and yet, she is acting like her enemy. Same for Cheryl for that matter, but Cheryl is known as the "spoiled bitch of the school" so it's less surprising.

"But there is something I don't understand." He says. Betty looks at him, frowning. "As argument to not be with me, she told you this story about one of my exes-"

"She probably lied about that." She cuts him. "Maybe your ex isn't the lier, after all." She says shrugging, whispering the end of her phrase.

"It's my fault." She hears Kevin murmuring.

"What? No! It's not!" Betty says, taking his hand, letting her other arm around Jughead's neck.

"Yes it is, Betty. Remember? _I_ am the one who told Veronica that you two were having sex. You weren't even going to tell her." He says sadly.

"Kevin, I thought you knew me better than that." She says with a slight laugh. "I would've told her anyways."

"Maybe. Or maybe it would've happened something that would've help you from telling her-"

"In the middle of the night?" She immediately cuts him. "Kev please, stop blaming yourself. It is not. your. fault." She reassures him, leaning a little as she squeezes his and. He smiles a little and whispers an _okay_.

Jughead looks at her, reassuring her best friend and can't help but think that Betty is the cutest and the kindest person he has ever known and that he doesn't know what he did to deserve her. He squeezes her and kisses her on the check. He stays with his lips against her check for three or four seconds before burying his face into the crook of her neck.  Betty and Kevin smile at that and Betty leans against Jughead.

"Thank you." She whispers into his ear.

"What for?" He asks as he lifts his head. "I wasn't here when you needed me the most." He continues with a sad look.

"But you're here now." She says with a smile. "And so are you, Kev." She looks at Kevin. "You both are here now. I don't want you two to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault, okay? I just need you with me." Kevin and Jughead smile at her. Kevin stands up, letting one knee on the bench and hugs Betty and Jughead, Jughead squeezing her tighter. Betty doesn't know what she did to deserve them both. To deserve such caring people in her life. When Kevin pulls away, Jughead doesn't and asks.

"What did you mean by telling me _everything_?" Betty takes a deep breath before starting.

"Well, that's a bit..uncomfortable talking about this with _you_ _,_ but it's a pretty important part of my life so I'd like to tell it to you." Jughead doesn't say anything and just nods and squeezes her. "It was with my last boyfriend. I had three others but he is my first time. And, well, when we... did it.. the next day on morning we were okay. He was saying that it was great, but when I went to school the next day, people were looking at me and giggling and I had no idea why, until the... sort of- _popular girl_ , the equivalent of Cheryl in some ways, came at me and told me something like _sorry it didn't work with your boyfriend. We can't be good at everything._ At that moment I knew he had done something, so I came at him and asked him. And guess what. He said in front of his friends and the few people around him that I was terrible at that and my body was ugly and that he wanted the entire school to know so nobody would "make the same mistake". I cried for days and didn't go to school for a week or so because I was too ashamed to show up. And when I decided to go back, people apparently hadn't forgotten about it. When I went to my locker, someone written in big 'ugly Betty' and in smaller 'don't make the mistake to do it with her, you'd be shocked by what you'd see'. I never came back to that school ever since." She takes another deep breath as she tries to hold back her tears and continues.

"I begged my mother to let me go to another school but she wouldn't accept. I told her what happened but she didn't care. So I left. For five days. I went at a friend's. A friend who was in another school and who nobody knew I had. We lost touch but I could never thank him enough for what he did because when my mother knew where I was and came at him, he didn't let her in and explained to her exactly how she was making me feel. I don't know about the rest because he didn't wanna tell me for some reason but my mother accepted that I go to another school." When she finished, tears were running on her checks and she quickly tried to wipe them away with her hand but others were replacing them.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Jughead whispers, holding her tight, letting her head bury into the crook of his neck. "Everything's okay, right now. I'm here. I'm gonna protect you. I'm not gonna let them hurt you, okay?" He whispers. Betty just nods.

Kevin watches them, wrapped around each other, showing how much they actually love each other. He never saw anybody acting like this with Betty. He is used to seeing her getting hurt by others and being the one to make her feel better, happier. But this time, he is sure that she found someone else to help him doing it. Someone who _truly_ loves her, and he can't be more grateful for that.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna go. I'm letting you two alone." Kevin says as he lets go of Betty's hand and stands up.

"What? Are you sure? You don't wanna stay?" Betty asks, looking up at him.

"Naah. I want you two to have a private moment. Nobody can see you out of school. It's still a bit early so I'm gonna let you enjoy this moment." He says smiles smiling proudly. Betty smiles at him.

"Thank you so much, Kev."

"Thanks, dude." Jughead smiles at him. Kevin smiles at them as an answer and leaves.

When he is gone, Betty buries her face back into Jughead's neck and wraps her arms around his neck as Jughead squeezes her tight. That's in those moments where Betty feels the safest. When she is wrapped into Jughead's arms. That's the only moments that she wished would never end.

"I like it." She whispers against his neck.

"What do you like, babe?" He asks with a soft voice.

"This. Moments like that. When I don't have to hold back. When I can be in your arms without worrying if anyone could see us. I like it." She answers, squeezing a bit tighter.

"So do I, baby." He whispers as he tightens his hold around her.

"I wish we could just tell everyone." She says as she pulls away, keeping her arms around his neck.

"I wish so too. And maybe some day we could." He shrugs. Suddenly, Betty remembers of the Challet she is she supposed to go with Kevin tomorrow.

"Hey. I don't know if I told you but with Kevin, we're going to a Challet for the vacations, so I was wondering if you could, maybe,..... come with us?" She asks shyly, with a cute little wince on her face.

"Yepe, I thing you did. And I'd be very happy to come with you both, baby." He smiles as he rubs his nose against hers, making her face even cuter. She laughs slightly before saying,

"Great then, you should go to your room and start packing because we're going tomorrow and for the two weeks of vacations." And on those words, they both stand up and kiss before going back inside the school and parting away, both going back to their respective room.

When Jughead gets to his room, he finds his roommate Archie. Archie has been his best friend since middle school. They were always here for each other. They always tease each other but they both know it's just teasing, they never did anything that could upset the other.

"Hey, dude." Archie says as Jughead comes in and lays down on his bed, his shoes still on, his hands under his head against the mattress. When Jughead gives as an answer a simple sigh, Archie frowns. "What's up, Jughead?" He asks, sitting on his own bed next to Jughead's.

"Just-. It was a pretty shitty day. But, you don't wanna know about it." He sighs.

"How can you know if you don't tell me?" He laughs slightly. Jughead sighs and turns his face a little to look at him.

"You wanna know?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Archie answers pointedly.

"Okay." Jughead sighs. There is-" he cuts himself off and thinks about what he is about to say. "It's Cheryl being... Cheryl. I swear I can't stand her." He says almost angrily. "And now, she has Veronica as new partner." Archie frowns, not understanding.

"Veronica? Seriously? Isn't she supposed to be, you know, like, the popular but super nice girl?" He asks.

"Well, what is clear is that she is not _nice_ at all." He says as he sits up.

"And what did they do to upset you?" Archie asks. Jughead turns his head to look at him before speaking.

"It's a long story." He says, trying to avoid the conversation.

"I have the entire afternoon." Archie says with a little smirk.

"Yeah, but _I_ don't. I have to pack some things. I'm not spending my holidays in here." He laughs slightly and gets up to take one of his luggages.

"Why? Where are you going?" Archie widens his eyes a little as he steadies himself on his bed. Jughead turns around.

"You didn't actually think I was going to spend my holidays in here with those two- bitches, did you?" Jughead says as he starts taking some clothes and other stuff he would need.

"Can I come?" Jughead froozes.

"Why do you wanna come? You don't really mind them." He says as he turns around, frowning.

"Actually, I do lately. I don't know why but they're kind of annoying right now. I don't wanna spend the holidays with then _and_ without my best dude. So. Can I come?" He asks again. Jughead things a little.

"I have to ask first. I'm not going alone and it's not at mine." He says.

"Really? Who are you going with?" Jughead tries to find an answer quickly but can't come with better than,

"Friends. I'm going with friends." He says with a fake smile. "So. You want me to ask them or not?"

"I do!" Archie shoots.

"Then help me packing and then, I'll go ask them." And on those those words, Archie starts helping Jughead, and in less than fourty minutes they finished and Jughead heads out to join Betty in her room.

When Betty enters her room, she sees Kevin and Veronica. She tries to stay calm, taking deep silent breaths and tries to not look at her. She doesn't want to tell her she found out about her sort of secret with Cheryl. She is not in a mood to argue with her right now. It's hard enough when Veronica doesn't know that she knows, imagine how it could be when she will. She knows she'll have to say it at some point, but not right now. She doesn't want her vacations to be ruined before they even started.

She goes past her and just says a small _hello_ as she takes ons of her luggages.

"Hey. How're you doin'?" Veronica says with a smile, looking up from whatever she was looking for into her bag. Betty almost wants to punch her and yell at her at the first word that came out of her mouth. Everything in Veronica seems fake to her right now. Especially the smile. This smile she was always giving her, thinking it was genuine, but it wasn't. And neither is this smile.

"I'm doing great, thanks." She replies with a fake smile, trying to be as natural as possible. She starts taking clothes and things she would need. "Hey, Kev. You should start packing right now." She turns towards Kevin.

"I know I know. But we still have time." Kevin answers, still sat on his bed, watching Betty packing.

"We're going tomorrow. What do you mean _we_ _have time_?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Where are you both going tomorrow?" Veronica cuts them. Betty turns back at her.

"Just at some Kevin's friend's for the vacations." She says as she tries to imagine multiple scenarios in case Veronica would ask more questions.

"Oh. Can I join." At that moment, Betty has never been more grateful to have such a good imagination.

"Sorry, it's a very tiny apartment and we will already be three in there." Techincally they would be four. Betty didn't lie about something. This Challet is actually one of Kevin's friend and with this friend, Kevin, Jughead and her, they'll be four. The Challet is pretty big so there won't be any space issues.

"But don't you have anything to do this vacations?" Betty asks. She maybe doesn't like her but she always has been curious. She doesn't expect her to tell the truth, though.

"Hum..." Betty feels that a lie is going to come right out of her mouth. "Yeah actually, I have some parties to attend and some friends to meet. Too bad, you'll miss one of the biggest parties ever." She says, seeming proud, but still improvised.

"Yeah sure." She says with a fake smiles as she continues to pack. "And let me guess. Cheryl is throwing it?" She tries to hide her angry face as she says it.

"Yepe. How do you know?"

"Luck, I guess." she shrugs. She almost finished to pack her things. She quickly goes to the bathroom to take her stuff.

"Kev. Pack your stuff!" She screams from where she is.

"Alright alright." He screams back. When Betty comes back, she feels Veronica's eyes on her, but doesn't say anything and just finishes packing.

"Anyways. I have to go right now. See you guys later. Bye." And on those words, she is out.

"Oh, my God!" Betty almost screams in an exhale. "She's finally gone." She can't even stand staying in the same room as her anymore. Everytime she sees her, she thinks about what she heard when she was in the toilets.

"Good you won't see her for two weeks, then." Kevin smiles. "Now, can you help me packing? It'll be quicker." He asks with an innocent smile.

"I told you, Kev." She laughs as she heads back to the bathroom to take his things. "You didn't unpack all your stuff when you got here, did you?" She asks when she comes back.

"Nope. Just some things-" a knock at the door cuts him off and they both look at the door before looking at each other with a questioned look. Betty heads to the door and opens it.

"Oof, it's you." She says in an exhale when she sees Jughead.

"Why? Were you expecting somebody else?" He asks with a small smile.

"Not at all. Actually, I wasn't expecting anyone. What are you doing here? You packed your stuff?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did. I actually just wanted to see you." He says with a smile.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go for a little while." Kevin says as he heads out. "I'm not gonna be very long. See you guys later." He says with a smile, then closes the door behind him. When the door is closed, Jughead takes Betty on her bed, making her giggle, and lies her down on the mattress, him over her.

"Actually, a friend of mine, who is also my roommate, asked me if he could come." He tells her.

"Do you want him to come?" She asks softly. He just shakes his head as an answer. "Then tell him that he can't." She shrugs. He smiles and kisses her. She wraps her arms and legs around him to bring him closer. When they pull away, Betty stays wrapped around him, staring at him, smiling.

"What?" Jughead asks with a small smile.

"Nothing. I just-" she trails off, not being sure if she should say it. Maybe it was too early. Maybe she would scare him. She felt this thing between them. She noticed how he looks at her. But she always has been the one to think that things are not actually as they seem to be.

"You just what?" And when he asks that, she suddenly finds the courage to say it.

"I love you." She almost whispers, her voice softer than it probably ever been. Jughead's eyes widen at first, which makes Betty anxious, but then, they soften and a smile appears on his face.

"I love you too, Betty." He whispers before pressing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately. This time, this kiss is not like the other kisses. They don't kiss just because they're alone. This kiss is filled of love. Love they are both aware of.

When they pull away, they just stare at each other, without saying a word, until there is a knock at the door.

"Oh, my Gosh." Betty whispers as they quickly get up. On the moment, she thinks it's Veronica but she hears an _it's kev_ from behind the door. She deeply exhales, the relief clear on her face. Jughead laughs a little at that, lying back down on her bed as she goes to open the door.

"You scared me." She says with a little laugh.

"Sorry if I interrupted your make out session?" Kevin says sarcastically. Betty rolls her eyes at that.

"You know it's not what I meant." She says as she pulls on the side to let him in. Kevin comes in an sits on his bed. Betty does the same  sitting next to Jughead, who is lying down on his side, his arm coming around her waist.

"You guys must be happy. You're gonna have two weeks all for yourself, and for me obviously, where you won't pretend to barely know each other and finally be in a _real_ relationship." Kevin says joking. Betty and Jughead look at each other before looking back at Kevin.

"Actually, I think it's gonna be the best vacations I've had since....well, they're just gonna be the best so far." Betty says, smiling. She can't even remember the last time she was happy like that. Her parents and classmates were horrible with her. It seems like she finally found happiness, despite the Veroncia issue.

They, all three, spent the afternoon outside of the school, in case someone would see them, talking about everything. Kevin always has a lot of things to say, which is one of the things Betty loves the most in him. She is never bored with him. He is always smiling, making jokes, talking about his life. He always has something to say. Jughead finds himself liking this side of Kevin too.

When it's finally night, Betty kisses Jughead good night in front of her room before she gets in it with Kevin and Jughead goes back to his room. When they are inside, Veronica is already in her bed, sleeping. They quickly take their clothes off and put the pajama on and curl up into their bed and draft off to sleep.

For Jughead, when he reaches his room, Archie opens the door to him and invents an excuse to explain the fact that he couldn't come with them. It's not like if he ever planned that he would come, anyways. Archie seems to believe him so they just change into their pajama and go to sleep.

The next day, they'll go early on morning, and hopefully, Betty and Kevin could wake up and leave the room before Veronica wakes up. And Juhead Hope's he could wake up and go before Archie wakes up. But he usually sleeps a lot so it probably won't be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comment what you thought about it <3
> 
> And again, sorry if there are some spelling mistakes :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not uploading at all. I was so busy with school and kind of overwhelmed that I didn't find time to write, and I didnt really have the motivation. But hey! I'm back with a new part! And I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Also, I won't upload very ofter :(   
> I really don't have a lot of time, hope you understand <3
> 
> SMUTT AHEAD. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.

It's morning and, as they hoped, Betty and Kevin woke up before Veronica, and Jughead woke up before Archie. They met at the entry of the school, carrying their luggages. Jughead was already there when Betty and Kevin arrived.

"Hey." Betty says, with a bright smile, as she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist, just like everytime she does this and kisses her back with all the passion he carries inside of him. When they pull away, he has one of the biggest smiles he's ever had and he rubs his nose against hers, which causes her to make his favorite and cutest face of hers.

"Hey, beautiful." He almost whispers to her. Kevin watches then almost admirably. He loves Betty so much and he still can't believe that she found someone who finally makes her happy. Someone who is finally giving her what she deserves.

"Okay, let's go love birds, before anyone sees us." Kevin says with a slight laugh. They both smile at each other as they pull away before heading to Kevin's car.

"My car is just right there." He says as he points at it, not very far from them.

"We're taking your car?" Betty asks. "Weren't we supposed to take your friend's?" They hadn't actually talk about how they would go but she figured that if they were going at his friend's challet, they would take his friend's car. She doesn't say much about it though.

"Nope. I know where it is, and I told him that we would join him there." Kevin explains as they arrive at his car. Kevin unlocks the doors and gets in the car. Betty and Jughead decide to take the seats behind and let Kevin alone at the front. Jughead opens the door for Betty and lets her get in first, with a smile, before following her.

"Thanks. For letting me alone...... in the front." Kevin says sarcastically with a smirk, barely visible.

"You're welcome, Kev." Betty replies. Their luggages are not big so Kevin's and Betty's are on the front seat next to Kevin's seat and Jughead's is next to Betty.

They spend the drive doing small talk, talking about everything and anything. Betty's hand doesn't leave Jughead's one second. Her head is on his shoulder and their fingers are intertwined. She is a little tired, probably because of everything that's happening, but she is glad to have Jughead and Kevin by her side. She never felt so protected in her entire life, and she could never thank them enough to make her feel like she is feeling now, safe, not alone, and loved.

She thinks about it for a while and Jughead seems to notice it because he tightens his hold on her hand a little before saying,

"Hey, you okay, love?" He asks worried, turning his head a little to to see her. She lifts her head up to do so and nods with a smile before gently pressing her lips to his, the most delicate way possible.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She whispers next to his mouth. "I was just thinking about some- things." She says in a sigh, as she leans back on his shoulder.

"Mind telling me about it?" He asks softly, perfectly aware that Kevin might be listening to them right now. He would never miss a conversation between them both.

"Later." She says, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a small smile. "When we won't be stuck with the most curious guy in the world." She says with a slight laugh. She apparently thought the same thing as him.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Kevin shoots from the front, looking in front of him as he drive.

"Exacty." Betty and Jughead both says with an obvious ton. They all burst out laughing. They keep talking the rest of the drive.

After about fourty minutes, they finally arrive. Kevin parks the car just in front of the challet and they all get out. When Betty and Jughead see the challet, they are completly stunned by the beauty of it. Having a challet like that in a landscape like that is almost a blessing. It is very big, they can already say that there are two floors. The walls are all in dark brown wood. From where they are they can see two windows at each floor.

To this is added the breathtaking landscape. They can see mountains from far, there is a river near the challet. Betty can't wait to settle so she and Jughead could have a look in there. There is a thick trail that leads to the door of the challet and all the rest of the floor is covered in grass, with some white little flowers. Betty isn't used to seeing landscapes like that, she could stay hours only staring at it, sitting on the grass in Jughead's arms.

She drags herself out of her thoughts and takes her luggage. She feels tired out of a sudden which leads her to drop her luggage when she takes it.

"You okay, babe?" Jughead asks when he hears it hit the floor. Betty lets out a sigh of annoyance before answering.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired." Not even a slight smile appears on her face as she takes it. Jughead comes at her, his luggage with him.

"I can help you." He says as he gives his hand to take her luggage. Betty smiles at how gentle and calm he is even when she seems to be upset at everything.

"No, it's okay. And you have your own luggage to carry, anyways." She says with a tiny smile. He doesn't pry and just smiles at her before kissing her temple and heading to the door if the house.

Betty follows, with Kevin just next to her, when she sees someone at the door of the challet. She doesn't see who it is from where she is.

"Kev, is this person your friend?" She asks turning to Kevin, as she points at the person at the door.

"Yepe." He answers, popping the "p". They keep walking until the door and say hello to that guy, that Betty never saw before, which she finds pretty weird because she thought she knew all Kevin's friends, or at least, already met all of them, and come in.

The guy, who's name is Mike, tell them quickly about the "rules" before saying his goodbye and leaving the big house. When he leaves, Betty and Jughead (not Kevin because he already knows the place) start visiting, making some little positive comments at practically everything they see. There are two floors - if we can count the ground floor as a floor. Downstairs is for the living room and the kitchen, and upstairs is for the rooms and the bathrooms. There are only two rooms, which is kind of weird because the challet is rather big. The bathrooms are included in the rooms, they're separated by a wall and a door though.

When they're finished, they join Kevin, who is sitting on the sofa downstairs, already watching TV, his feet crossed at the ankle on the coffee table in wood in front of him.

"Hey. So, you finished your little visit?" Kevin asks sarcastically.

"Haha, that's so funny." Betty retorts with the same sarcastic ton as she comes with Jughead, their fingers intertwined, to sit next to Kevin. She leans her head on his shoulder as he leans against the inside back of the sofa, his right hand coming around her waist, the other holding her left hand, their fingers intertwining. Betty still feels a bit tired so she decides to close her eyes for a little while. Jughead feels her body pressing a bit more against him and he gives her a gentle kiss on her temple.

"You guys are so cute, it kills me." Kevin suddenly says, not having missed a little part. They both smile at this, and Jughead squeezes her a little, her beautiful girlfriend with her eyes still closed. "Also, how did you both happen? I mean, I heard some things about you, Jughead, that are definitly not apart of Betty's type of guys." He says in a small laugh. Betty opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"And how do you know my type guys, mister I-know-everything-about-everything?" Betty says, with kind of an annoyed ton but still sarcastic because, well, it comes from her best friend in the whole world though.

"Well, because I know everything about everything." He jokes. "No, actually," he starts, being more serious, "your ex-boryfriends didn't have the same reputation. Most of them were... how can I say it... softer? I mean their reputation. I didn't know them well. And remember all the conversations we had about boys since your first boyfriend." He smirks. Betty doesn't find anything to say and just presses herself against Jughead, who squeezes her, letting out a small laugh.

"Can we not talk about my exes? That's-" she trails off and quickly looks at Jughead then back at Kevin "uncomfortable." She finishes.

"Don't worry, babe. I don't mind. As long as _I_ am the lucky guy who gets to have you." He says softly with a smile, rubbing his nose against her cheek, which makes her squeezing her eyes shut with a smile that makes her face the cutest face.

Betty tells Kevin how they got together. From their first kiss in that supply closet before the party to them making out _at_ the party, without forgetting the flirt before their first kiss. She says everything without forgetting one single thing. When she finished, Kevin doesn't really know what to say. This whole thing doesn't look like her. She is also aware of that, and that's one of the things she loves about Jughead. He makes her forget about herself. He, without noticing, changed some things in her. Thanks to him, she became a better version of herself, and she is so grateful for that.

"I don't understand something." Kevin starts. "Back to summer vacations and before, flirting was making you uncomfortable, almost anxious. And now, it makes you want him even more. How is that possible?" Betty doesn't even know the answer either. She doesn't know why she was attracted to him before even knowing him. But she _does_ know that she felt something about him that apparently, nobody could see.

She turns to look at him with a small smile. She probably doesn't understand why she felt this before knowing him, but she does know why she feels this now. "Because I love him." Jughead's smile goes wilder before kissing her gently on her lips.

"You guys remember I'm still here, right?" Kevin says, his face completly serious. "I mean, you have rooms upstairs." He continues, pointing with his fingers at the first floor when they pull away to look at him.

"Actually yeah, I'm going upstairs, but to unpack my stuff." Betty starts as she stands up. "If you both ever wanna do so too?" She says before leaving. Jughead quickly grabs her hand and pull her to him to give her a quick kiss.

"You already forgot what I say?" Kevin says with a shook-overreacted ton. When they pull away, they both laugh and shake their head before Betty leaves.

She goes upstairs, in hers and Jughead's room, to unpack her stuff. When they were visiting, they had taken the opportunity to put their luggage in there.

She comes in and takes the time to admire the inside. There is only one bed. A double bed. Which Betty happens to be thankful for. She can't imagine spending a night with Jughead in the same room but not in the same bed. There are two beside tables on each side of that bed, with a lamp with a purple-red square lampshade put on it. The window is at 15 feet of the bed, on the left side. She probably could see the sunrise from here if she wakes up early.

She makes quick work to unpack and fold her stuff to put them in the drawers against the wall. She doesn't do so with Jughead's stuff. Even if the idea crossed her mind, he probably has a specific order or something.

By the time she finished, she is less tired than she was, which she is really thankful for because it's not even noon yet.

When she is about to head out of the room, she sees Jughead standing, leaned against the door frame, his legs crossed at his ankles, his arms folded, watching her.

"Hey, you should unpack." She tells him as she gets closer with a smile on her face.

"Later." He almost whispers as he wraps his arms around her and kiss her pationality. He walks them back inside the room and closes the door with his back, not breaking the kiss.

"Kevin is still downstairs." She whispers, her lips brushing his, her arms around his neck.

"He went for a walk. He'll be back in an hour or so." He whispers back, their lips still touching, "which means" he kisses her, "we have an hour or so" another kiss, "to find an occupation." He finishes with a long, slow kiss.

"Oh. And I guess you already found an occupation." Betty almost whispers, with a kind of rough voice. Jughead nods as an answer and squeezes her body against his before pressing his lips back to hers.

He walks slowly to their bed, not breaking the kiss and lies her down on the mattress, him hovering over her. Betty's arms are around his neck, trying to get him closer while his hands are holding her hips. When he slides his tongue into her mouth, she moans into the kiss, arching her back a little. He takes her left leg with his hand and wraps it around his waist. Betty instantly does the same with her other leg, making Jughead moan at the action. The feel of Betty wrapped all around him has always done something unexplainable to him. Like he was burning, but in a way he didn't want the feeling to stop.

They both pull away, their faces still so close that they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Jughead tugs on Betty's shirt's bottom hum and pulls it up when she nods, lifting her arms, her bottom lip between her teeth, something that turns him on.

He tosses it aside, having already noticed that she is not wearing a bra. He twitches at that vision of her, half naked, her legs wrapped around him.

"Take yours off." She whispers, biting her bottom lip, the corner of her lips lifting in a slight smirk. He does so, as quick as he can and throws it on the floor before crashing his lips onto hers, one of his hand touching her cheek and the other gripping her leg. Betty can feel his hardness through her jeans and moans at the feeling, arching her back, the action making her press against him. "Please..." she whimpers, knowing what she is begging for.

Jughead starts trailing kisses down her neck as he tugs on the hem of her shorts. She unwraps her legs so he can take them off. He slowly pulls them down, taking her panties on his way, his mouth still pressed against her neck, licking the soft skin in there. When he got rid of all her clothes, he finds himself hardening at the image of her completly naked body pressed against his. Betty feels him and wraps her legs around him again, pressing her center against his erection. They both moan at the feeling. Jughead, not being able to help himself anymore, stills his action on her neck, not pulling away though, and unbuttons his jeans, Betty, helping him with the zipper.

When they finally got rid of this jeans, Jughead having pulled away to help her taking them off, Betty stares at his erection, more than visible, breathing heavily. When she looks up at him, he is looking at her, right into her eyes, usually a light shade of green but now dark because of how aroused she is.

He presses his lips against hers gently before kissing the soft skin of her neck, then of her collarbone to settle between her breasts. He starts kissing and licking there before moving his mouth towards her nipple. Betty arches her back when she feels his mouth getting closer and lets out a moan barely audible. When he closes his mouth around it, her moans get louder and her hand joins his hair to run her fingers through it. She feels his lips lifting up into a sort of smirk against her skin.

Betty feels like her body is on fire, and they didn't even do a lot yet. Every single time is different. Every single time is better. Neither of them knows why, though. Betty found herself sometimes thinking that maybe it was because their feeling for one another were growing.

Jughead releases her nipple, hard at the time and wet from being into his mouth, and starts kissing down her stomach, her belly button, until where she wants him. When he is there, she can feel his breath against her center which makes her arch her back and lifts her lips up closer to Jughead's mouth with a moan escaping her closed mouth. He gets closer just a little, but not enough to touch her skin.

"Please..." she whimpers, her eyes closed, focusing on where she wants Jughead's mouth to be. She drives him crazy when she begs him like this. He closes the tiny distance between her center and his lips and starts pressing gentle kisses over her. He hears her moans going louder as his kisses get heavier, deeper, his tongue joining the moves. Betty lets out loud moans, her fingers running through his hair.

After a minute, she feels herself spinning. She doesn't have control over her body anymore. Her hips lift up to feel his mouth and tongue more, but he holds her down on the mattress and presses his mouth a bit more as he kisses down and down until her opening and without waiting a second, he presses his tongue inside of her. Her eyes rolled back as she lets out a loud moan, her mouth open. The feeling of his tongue inside her, licking the silky sides, and his lips around her opening drive her crazy.

"Juggie, I'm--...." she doesn't have time to finish her phrase as she falls apart with a long cry, all over Jughead's tongue and mouth. When he licked it all, he trails kisses up her body until her mouth. When he kisses her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, she can test herself on it. She moans at the test of it, and at the fact that it's on _his_ tongue that she feels it.

When they pull away, Betty tugs at his boxers and a smirk crosses his face before taking the material off and throwing it on the floor. She looks at him for a little while, her breath heavy.

"Like what you see?" He asks, his smirk still there. She looks back at him and nods as an answer.

"I have a question. It's actually kind of embarrassing but,.... hum..." when Jughead sees that she struggles, he frowns a little.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He says with a slight laugh. "My tongue was literally inside of you less than two minutes ago." He says with a laugh, hoping that it would make her less uncomfortable. And it apparently works. She laughs at that before saying,

"Okay." He says in a laugh. "Do you... wanna try to do me from behind?" She sweezes her eyes shut at the end of her phrase and when she opens one eye, Jughead is looking at her with a big smile on his face. She opens her other eye before he says,

"Turn around." He almost whispers, his smile still on his face. She does so, with the feeling of excitement. When she is on her stomach, he starts kissing her neck, his length rubbing against her. Betty lifts her hips and presses against him so she can feel him more. As he kisses her, he takes himself with one hand and guides himself towards her opening and slowly slides inside of her. Betty cries out at the sensation, the position making him go deeper inside her.

She clenches her pillow as he starts to move, his mouth still attacking her neck, and one hand coming to cup her breast and massage it as his thumb rubs her hard nipple. The slow thrust make her body burn. She can feel him in every part of his body.

"Harder, Juggie." She whimpers in her breath. And he does so. He releases her breast and wraps his arm around her stomach and thrusts into her as he brings her to him at each thrust. He thrusts harder and harder at each thrust, which makes her pant and cry out. She closes her eyes and focuses on the feel of him inside of her. On the spots he hits. "Oh, my God!" She almost screams, when he hits the right spot. When he understand this, he keeps hitting that same spot over and over again until he feels her start to tighten around him. He brings his fingers to her clit and starts rubbing it fast, with pressure. She can't think about anything but him inside her and the intense pleasure she feels. So intense that she starts seeing stars.

"Come for me, baby." He whispers into her ear. And she comes right then, with a long and loud cry, her orgasm hitting her hard. He keeps thrusting into her, hard and fast, still hitting that same spot, until he explodes inside her, a groan escaping his mouth. Betty feels him emptying inside of her and, added to her own orgasm and his groans, make her cry louder, her eyes squeezed shut.

He collapses onto her, still deep inside her, her entire body finally lying on the mattress. They stay like that for about a minute, breathing heavily, until Jughead rolls on his side just next to her. Betty gets on her back and brings the sheets to them to cover them. Jughead looks at her the whole time she does and when she notices him, she smiles at him and curl up into his side, her hand on his chest and his arm coming around her.  Their breathing is still heavy.

"We definitly have to do that again." He says in a small laugh. Betty gives him a little pat with her hand on his side as she laughs.

"Shut up." She says as she squeezes him tighter to get closer.

"Did you-" Jughead starts but Betty cuts him, knowing alread what he was about to ask.

"No, I didn't." She says, her laugh still audible in her voice. "I wanted to try." She shrugs. He squeezes and doesn't say anything else.

They stay like that, enjoying the silence and each other's arms. After about fifteen minutes, Jughead feels Betty's weight heavier on her shoulder. He looks at her and sees that she fell asleep. As he looks at her, her chest touching his side everytime it rises, he wonders how he got so lucky. How a guy with such a reputation got the luck to find such a girl who would love him and understand him.

He holds her tighter, like if he was afraid she would disappear if he didn't and turns a little she he is lying on his side and wraps both his arms around her before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Sooo, I hope you like it! Leave comments to let me know what you thought about it! :) 
> 
> I'll try to write the next part and upload it as fast as I can. :) 
> 
> Love you all! Thank you so much for reading my fan-fiction💋💞


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!   
> Hey guys! Sorry for the long update (I explain everything at the end)   
> Enjoy this chapter! And let me know what you thought about it. <333

When Betty wakes up, Jughead is not next to her. She checks the hour and it's 2:00pm. She was so tired before Jughead and her had their fun that she fell asleep. Though, she wonders if he did so too or if he waited for her to fall asleep to hop off the bed.

She just stays lied down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about earlier. She can't believe she found someone so gentle and understandable. She can't even describe with words what she feels about him. It's kind of incredible because there are a lot of girls like her in that school, and yet, he chose her. He chose to flirt with her, he chose to sleep with her, _G_ _od_ he even fell in love her. She still can't believe what is happening to her. In her entire like, she's never been in such a relationship.

She is so focused on her thoughts that she doesn't hear the squeak of the door opening. Jughead comes is, not making any noise, thinking that she is still asleep, and heads to the bed. As he gets closer, he sees that her eyes are open. She still doesn't notice him. He sits on the side of the bed and this time, Betty turns to look at him, having felt the mattress dipping under his weight.

He smiles at her, placing his hand on both her hands which are on her abdomen. She smiles at him and he leans to kiss her gently. His lips moving slowly against hers.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" He asks when he pulls away, his face still close enough to feel her breath against his lips.

"Better." She says in a sigh, with a small smile. "You fell asleep, too? Or you wanted for me to do so?" She asks, almost in a whisper. He kisses her before answering.

"I waited for you to fall asleep. And then I stayed a little." He smiles, giving her another kiss. The smile she has on her face when he pulls away makes him melt from the inside.

"Kevin came back?" She asks.

"Yeah, an hour ago. You want to head downstairs?" He asks, nodding towards the door. She nods with a smile as an answer before kissing him again and standing up. She quickly goes to the bathroom and then joins Jughead, who, once she reaches him, wraps his arm around her, his hand coming on her shoulder as they head downstairs.

"Hey, girl." Kevin starts when he sees her, looking away from whatever he was watching on TV. "Less tired?" She nods as she rubs her eyes with her hand, yawning, Jughead holding her tighter. They head towards the light brown couch and sit, just like earlier today, Jughead against the corner and Betty leaning against his chest. Jughead's hand joins Betty's on her thigh and intertwins his fingers with hers, his thumb rubbing the skin beneath gently.

"What did you two do while I was asleep?" She asks, almost pouting, staring at hers and Jughead's linked hands, pressing her head against his chest.

"Nothing." Kevin sighs. "Your _boyfriend_ didn't wanna leave the room." He says as he looks at Jughead, trying to be serious but fails. Jughead just gives him a small smile like a sarcastic _you're_ _welcome_. Betty looks at him with a smile before turning back to look into Kevin's direction. "And I can't really do anything alone in here." He says in a sigh.

" _You_ had the idea to come here. You didn't think such a situation wouldn't happen, did you?" Betty says, with kind of a smirk playing on her lips.

"Not really." He sighs. "Otherwise, I would've brought someone."

"We can have a walk. To kill the time." Betty suggests. Jughead and Kevin look at her, seeming to think about it before both answering at the same time.

"Good idea."

"I know." She says in a small voice with a smirk as they all stand up.

Suddenly, Jughead's phone rings. Kevin and Betty turn around towards him and see him sighing at his screan.

"Who is it?" Betty asks, frowning.

"The devil." He says before sliding the green button; for a second, tempted to slide the red one."Hey, Cheryl." He says with a fake smile, Betty and him rolling their eyes.

_C: "Hey, hottie. I havn't seen you around today. Where are you?"_

Betty can't hear what she is saying but seeing the annoyed face Jughead is carrying at the moment, she must be talking about the fact that she didn't see him the past few hours.

"I'm... hum... at a friend's. For vacations." He lies. Betty bites her lips to not laugh, looking at the floor, her arms folded.

 _C: "Oh. I_ _didn't_ _know. Why didn't you tell me." She doesn't let him reply and continues. "Anyways. There's a party at my place tonight. Is your friend's place close enough so yo can come over?"_

"Hum... a party?" He repeats looking at Betty who lifts her head up to look at him. He look at her like to tell her what he should say, and, even though she doesn't know what Cheryl exactly asked him, she knows that it must be to invite him, so she nods slowly, the movement of her head barely visible before he replies. "Hum, it's not very far but I'll see if I have time. If I can I'll be there." He doesn't let her speak and adds. "I gotta go right now. I'm busy. See you maybe at the party. Bye." And he hangs up before she can reply.

He slides the phone into his back pocket, a slight sigh of annoyance escaping his mouth. Betty gets closer to him, a smile on her face, almost as if she was laughing at his expression, and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry that you have to bare such a girl." She says in a laugh, which makes him smile, his smile followed by a laugh, as he squeezes her.

"I think even Veronica would be sorry." He jokes. 

They have a walk around the challet they rest of the day. They visit a little, plan some things to do outside (they won't stay locked up in the challet the entire two weeks). They're all three not used to seeing landscape like that. Even Kevin. Maybe he has a friend who has a challet in here, but he told him about it not so long ago when Kevin had mentioned that he wanted to spend his vacations with Betty, in a calm place.

When they arrive at the challet, they're all tired; even Betty (who took a nap earlier today). They quickly make dinner and eat, talking about what they saw and how they found the day and Kevin says good night to Betty and Jughead before going into his room. Betty and Jughead decide to do the same. They go to their room, put their pajamas on, brush their teeth and curl up into bed.

"You okay?" He whispers into her ear when he feels her tense against his body in their spooning position. She just nods as an answer, a nod barely visible that makes Jughead frown. He lifts up on his elbow and turns her around so she is on her back, looking right into his eyes. "What is it, baby?" He asks, his voice a bit louder, not in a whispers but still law.

"It's just-... I can't stop thinking about what's happening with Veronica and Cheryl." She says in a law voice. She didn't really want to tell me because she doesn't want to ruin the moment but it would be pointless to lie to him; he would see it and would be concerned when there is not reason to be.

"Babe," he starts in an exhale. "You won't see those two for two weeks. I know this is a lot to tell you to forget about them, so I'm just gonna say this." He says as he shifts on top of her. She looks at him, waiting for him to go on. "They're never _ever_ gonna keep us apart. I'll defend you whenever I'll have to. I'll defend _us_ whenever I'll have to. There is no way I'm gonna let those spoiled bitches hurt you." Betty lets out a small laugh at his choice of words. He smiles back, happy that he could make her feel a bit better.

Even though he knows that she won't stop thinking about it, the tiniest moments he can make her feel better are worth all the things he can tell her.

She just stares at him, not knowing what to say. He just stays silent. Words are not always necessary anyways. Sometimes, eyes can tell more than the voice. She lifts her head up a little and presses her lips on the corner of his mouth. She feels that part lifting up against her lips. "I love you." She whispers, her mouth still against his lips.

"I love you." He whispers back before turning his head a little to catch her lips with his and giving her a gentle kiss. His mouth moves slowly against hers, his tongue brushing her bottom lip before she opens her mouth and slides into it. The feel of his smooth tongue rubbing against hers sends her goose bumps. 

After a minute or so, they pull away and Jughead tightens his hold around her as Betty buries her face into the crook of his neck.

"Good night." He whispers into her ear. She whispers a _good_ _night_ back before drafting off to sleep. Jughead stays a little while awake, enjoying his girlfriend tightly wrapped into his body before falling asleep.   
  


The next day, when Betty wakes up, she doesn't find Jughead in her bed. She checks the hour and it's 8:00am. She feels a bit tired from this night. Her eyelids still feel heavy, so she decides to stay a bit more and closes her eyes. Just when she does, she hears the door squeaking slightly but she doesn't turn her head, instead, she buries her face into her pillow, her whimper muffled by this one.

She already knows who it is. Jughead. She feels the right side of the bed dipping under her body and feels the back of his finger touching along her jawline and his breath against her skin.

"Morning baby." She hears him whispering close to her ear before feeling his lips pressing against her cheek, not pulling away until he speaks again. "Sleep well?" His lips brush her skin, which makes her shiver.

"Mmhmm." She nods. She wishes she could be woken like this every morning. She feels his smile against her skin before he trails kisses along her cheek until her mouth. When his lips make contact with hers, she leans into the kiss, exhaling deeply, and suddenly not feeling tired anymore. She pouts when he pulls away and stands up.

"Let's go downstairs, baby. Kevin is waiting for us. For breakfast." He tells her with a low voice, nodding towards the door. A slight _mmm_ escapes from the back of her throat before she lazily stands up. Jughead wraps her into her arms, her head buried into his chest as he kisses her forehead. "We can stay inside today if you want to. We'll just watch a movie." He whispers close to her ear. She nods against him before he releases her a little and they head downstairs.

"Hey Betty." Kevin says with a smile. "ugh. You still look tired, girl." He adds when he sees her rubbing her eyes, close to Jughead.

"Thank you, Kev." She says sarcastically in a yawn as she takes a sit on one of the long chairs of the kitchen counter. Kevin laughs slightly at her reply.

"You didn't sleep well?" He asks.

"Actually, I did." She answers. "But anyways, I'm gonna feel better after have eaten." She adds with a smile, taking one of the toasts on the counter that Kevin prepared.

They eat breakfast, talking about how they're gonna spend this day. There is not a lot to do so Kevin suggests to call a friend of his to come over. He tells them a bit about him. That his name is Jacob and that they met not so long ago. Betty doesn't remember Kevin having ever talked about him but yet, she finds herself pretty excited to meet him. Jughead doesn't look so excited though. Betty notices it but decides to not say anything about it.

"Hey. Do you wanna check the hot tub?" Kevin asks when they finished. When Betty and Jughead saw it when they were "visiting" the challet, they wanted to try it, but Jughead had seen that Betty was too tired so they didn't. Now, it seems to be the perfect time to do so.

"Yeah sure." Betty and Jughead both say at the same time. Kevin smiles at that, shaking his head slightly before they head to their room to put their swimsuit on.

When they're all ready, they go to the hot tub.

"So. Hot tub in the morning. How is it." Kevin asks, his eyes closed and head falling back. Betty and Jughead are at the opposite of them, Jughead has his arm around Betty and Betty leans her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Mmm..." she starts in an exhale. "It's great. We should do that more often." She says in a pout. "I mean out of those two weeks." She adds.

"Yeah, we definitly should." Jughead says, complelty relaxed, squeezing Betty. His hand around her starts traveling along ber neck, upper, and rubs the soft skin there, making her shiver slightly.

"You two are too cute." Kevin says in a small laugh. Betty manages to give a small smile, feeling too comfortable to move an inch of her body.

"Also, you didn't tell us. How exactly did you meet you and Jacob?" Jughead starts. Betty lifts her eyebrow at his question, her eyes still closed.

"It was at a party. We have a friend in common so that friend introduced us to each other." Kevin answers. When he sees Jughead's look, he adds in a slight laugh. "Don't worry. He's not gonna take your girl." Betty laughs a little. A kind of fake laugh though becaus eshe feels like she is like a toy people are fighting over.

"I didn't say anything." He says.

"I didn't say he wouldn't try, though." Kevib adds with a smirk.

"Kev!" Betty snaps, lifting her head up from Jughead's shoulder, but still not able to hold back her laugh.

"What? I was just kidding." He adds in a laugh. She pulling her body against the edge of the hot tub and she hears in a whisper "Or not." And she splashes him. Kevin make a sort of fake horrified face before splashing Betty _and_ Jughead. And within fifteen seconds, the hot tub becomes a mess, with water all around, running on the rocks of edge.

Soon enough, they stop and get out of the hot tub and go back inside. They get dressed before collapsing on the couch.

"Okay. So, what should we do now?" Betty asks at the end of her laugh.

"Well, nothing right now."Kevin says and checks the hour before adding, "Jacob should be here in less than an hour so we can just watch TV until he arrives." Betty notices Jughead's face at Jacob's mention and rolls her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips before leaning against his chest. He immediately wraps his arms around her and she can feel his small smile against her temple.

For almost an hour, they watch whatever they find on TV until they hear a knock at the door. Kevin takes his phone from his pocket and checks the hour.

"Is it your friend?" Betty asks, still wrap into Jughead's arms.

"Yepe. It's been almost an hour since I called him." He answers before getting up and heading to the door. Betty and Jughead stand up and follow him. When he opens the door, a tall brunette guy with grey eyes appears in front of them.

"Hey Jacob. Come in." Kevin says as he opens wider the door and hugs him.

"Hey, Kev. How you doing?" Jacob asks just before pulling away.

"Great. I'm doing great." He replies with a smile. "Oh, and here is teo of my friends. Betty and Jughead." He says, pointing at Betty, then at Jugehad as he says their name.

"Nice to meet you, guys." He shakes Jughead's hand first before shaking Betty's. Jughead catches him looking a bit too long at her so he takes Betty's free hand in his like to warn him that she is his. Betty understands when Jacop's smile fades away when he looks at Jughead and back at her before removing his hand and clearing his throat.

Betty quickly glances at Jughead and rolls her eyes before turning back towards the Jacob. "Nice to meet you too." She says with a smile.

They head to the couch and start talking, Betty sits on Jughead's laps, Kevin sits on the corner of the couch and Jacob is in the middle.

"I think we should bring some more people." Jacob suggests. "If you want of course." He quickly adds. "I have some friends who can come over."

"Well, yeah it'd be fun. We can plan a little party." Kevin says, shrugging before adding, "it's big enough for, at least, eighty people in here." He jokes, looking around. Betty and Jughead look at each other before shrugging and looking back at Kevin.

"Yeah, why not." They both say at the same time, which makes Jacob and Kevin look at each othern.

"You'll get used to it." Kevin tells him in a laugh. And Jughead and Betty chuckle.

"Okay." He says with small laugh. He takes his phone on the back pocket of his jeans and starts looking for the contacts. "What time?" He asks as he starts writing the message.

"Hum, 7:00pm. It's okay for you?" Kevin asks, looking at Betty and Jughead.

"Yeah, sure. 7:00pm is okay." Betty answers, looking at Jughead and quickly back at Kevin. Jughead smiles at the cute face she made when she spoke and tightens his hold a little around her.

Jacob sends the message to his friends, and ask them to bring two or three friends of theirs. Then, they spend the morning talking about Jacob's friend, which seems to interest Betty, much to Jughead's annoyance. When comes noon, they ead and go back to their talk. By the time he finishes talking about his friends, Betty and Jugehad are sure to know everything about those friends of his. Kevin knew most of them. He met them when he was hanging out with Jacob. When they finished talking, they start getting ready for the little party. It's only 3:00pm so they have four more hours ahead.

By the time they finish with the drings, the food and everything, it's 5:00pm. They still have two hours to kill.

"Up for a game?" Jacob asks, seeing that it still rests four hours before his friends come over.

"Yeah!" Kevin quickly answers. Betty and Jughead nod from their spot on the armchair, Betty sitting on Jughead's laps, her arm around his neck. "What should we play?"

"I don't know. You guys can choose." Betty says, leaning into Jughead. He tightens his hold around her and she smiles at the feeling.

"Truth or dare?" Kevin suggests. Jughead hesitates a little. This game doesn't always end up very well. Okay, it depends on the circumstances but still. We never know. At the moment, he can't think about anything in particular that could go wrong but he has that feeling.

Betty seems to notice his nervousness and brings her lips to his ear. "It'll be fine. It's just a game." She whispers so only he can hear. When she pulls away, just a little though, he nods and gives her a peck on the cheek. Betty smiles and squeezes her eyes shut when his lips press against her soft skin. When he pulls away, she opens her eyes and leans into him, both her arms coming around her his neck.

"Sooooo, we're playing?" Kevin asks them.

"Yes." Betty lets Jughead answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the long update. I have so many tests and homeworks. School is killing me oof. I hope you'll like this chapter! It's a bit shorter than usually because I really wanted to update right now :) 
> 
> About the story, I completly forgot to mention that Betty is on the pills. Sorry for that mistake. I changed it somewhere in chapter 4 but in case some people didn't see it, Betty is on the pills, and I'm not planning on getting her pregnant any time soon. :) 
> 
> Also! Thank you so much for 3,4k hits! I really want expecting it!😍❤
> 
> Sorry for the typo mistakes btw, you all know that I write late at night :) 
> 
> Comment what you think about it and leave kudos if you liked❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm so so so soooo sorry to not have posted for so long! I've been so busy with school. I had a lot of exams and I'll graduate (French) within 3 months, so I'll MAYBE will not update often (pretty much once a month until summer vacations. Sorry again for the long wait!

Kevin suggests that they play it soft right now so they could play it again at the party. Because what a better time for a truth or dare at a party, right? Kevin loves to play truth or dare. When Betty told him that they can choose, she was expecting him to suggest that. She was also expecting him to keep the "most interesting part" for the party.   
  
Kevin has an idea, so the game could be more fun. Nobody chooses the dares or the questions. He decides to install an app so nobody would dare the others to do too easy things. Betty finds it useless because Kevin always has good dare and question ideas but she lets him install the app.   
  
When he did, he opens it and select the "fun" category. The "soft" one will be for later. He would've liked to choose the "hot" or the "hard" category, even the "extreme" category but it's not free and he doesn't want to pay $5.00 or so for a game he's gonna play once.   
  
"Okay. I start." Jacob says when they all four sit down on the floor. Betty sits next to Jughead and Jacob sits next to her. Kevin takes the place between Jughead and Jacob. He enters their name in the app before giving his phone to Jacob. When he does, Jacob taps on the wheel showed on the screen and waits for one of the four names to pop up. "Kevin." He looks at him with a smile, that looks more like a smirk though.. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Like 95% of the time. He just finds it more interesting to do dares than to tell the truth, whatever it is. Jacob selects "dare" on the screen.  
  
"Kevin, ask Betty if you can gently bite her ear." He reads, with a small smirk.  Betty laughs at that.   
  
"Don't worry, Jughead. I'm gay, remember?" He says, the sarcasm clear in his voice.   
  
"You seem to forget something, Kev." Betty tells him in a laugh when Kevin starts standing up.  
  
"What?" He asks, stilling his body.  
  
"The dare is to ask me. Not to do it." She says, still laughing. She doesn't want to make Jughead uncontrollable with that and she doesn't really want Kever to tease him with that either, thing that he most certainly would.   
  
"You've got a point." Kevin says in a laugh and sits back down. "Okay next." He says, looking at Jacob.   
  
"Jughead." He reads on the screen. Jugehad looks at him with a sort of annoyed face but nobody seems to notice it. Nobody but Betty.  
  
"Truth." He pics, not wanted to take dare for the while. Mostly because the idea of him doing something that Jacob told him to do makes him angry already.  
  
"Jughead, when you were a child, what job did you dream of having?" He reads. Wow, lame Jugehad says to himself.   
  
"I wasn't thinking about working when I was a child." Never mind dreaming of it he adds in his mind. Betty kind of expected that answer. He told her some things about his childhood and with what he went through, he couldn't really find the time to dream about a fictional future like other children.   
  
"Oh." Jacob says before looking back at the screen.   
  
"Wait, we all pick ony dare. If all the questions are like that it's not interesting." Kevin says. Jughead, somehow doesn't mind. The dares can't be that bad since it's the first level of the app.  
  
"Okay." They all agree. Jacob spins the wheel of the screen.   
  
"Well, me." He says with a smile. "You can not answer with 'yes' or 'no' for three dares." He read. "Well, okay."  
  
And the game goes by for another hour. There are not so many good dares, but they still have fun so it's okay. At some point, Jacob gave his phone back to Kevin who continued with the dares. Jughead caught him several times staring at Betty but she didn't seem to notice it. She was either looking at Jughead or at Kevin. He finds it funny that he looks at her and she doesn't even notice him, he doesn't mind this at all.   
  
For once in his life, somebody shows him that they truely love him. He knows how girls see him, but he doesn't care because he knows that it's all about the physic and the "bad boy" tittle. There is nothing to see with their feelings. He used to enjoy that, but ever since Betty arrived, he seems to lose little by little this will to have people wanted him in a sexual way or always running after him to spend time with they guy they think is him. So far, Betty, and eventually Kevin, are the only people who know the true Jughead. Not the one who screws around and dates a girl per week. And he would like to keep it that way.  
  
He is aware that he is overreacting with Jacob but having the feeling to belong to someone and see another guy being interested by this someone and clearly showing it makes him angry and kind of boosts his jealousy. There is no way he will let this go, let her go. He loves her too much for that.  
  
When they decide to stop playing, it's 6:34pm.   
  
"Well, you can tell them to come now. Everything is ready and it's almost seven." Kevin says, looking at the hour on his phone and back at Jacob.   
  
"Okay." Jecob takes his phone and starts typing.   
  
Betty is in the small kitchen, a glass of water on her hand, her elbows on the counter.   
  
"Hey." She hears Jughead's voice behind her before feeling his arms wrap around her flat stomach before slowly putting the glass down on the counter and leaning against his chest, her arms over his. "You're okay?" He almost whispers close to her ear before rubbing his nose on the soft skin just behind.   
  
"Mmhmm..." she lets out with a small smile, closing her eyes. He kisses her where his nose were touching her skin. "Can I ask you a favor?" She asks.  
  
"Anything, baby." He slightly tightens his hold around her, trailing kisses on the side of her neck.   
  
"Go easy on Jacob." She slowly says in an exhale. He stops his action but his mouth is still against her skin.   
  
"What do you mean?" He murmurs against her smooth skin.  
  
"I saw how you were looking at him, Juggie."   
  
"How was I looking at him?"   
  
"Like you wanted to strangle him or something." She says, pressing further into him as his lips press harder against her skin.  
  
"Maybe because I wanted to." He replies with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Juggie..."   
  
"Okay, okay." He smiles against her skin. "I won't strangle him."    
  
"Juggie!" She laughs as she quickly looks at me. He joins her before adding,  
  
"Okay, I won't look at him like I wanna kill him nor will I do anything at all." He promises, lifing one hand in the air. She leans back against him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you." He says and she closes her eyes, turning her head a little before feeling his lips against hers. The touch is so soft and gentle that she melts into his arms with a slight moan. He turns her around so her body is facing his and he wraps his arms around her waist and her arms come around his neck. He loves when her arms are around his neck. He feels loved and kind of protected. He still doesn't from what but he feels safe when her body is in contact with his.   
  
Seconds later, Betty is sure that she heard the bell ringing but doesn't give it much attention when Jughead's tongue slides into her mouth and starts massaging hers. She could never get enough of his kisses. His mouth moving against hers, his tongue gently rubbing hers, she feels like she is in heaven.   
  
"Hum hey," they both pull away when they hear a voice. They turn to find Jacop. "Sorry to disturb, my friends are at the door." He uncomfortably says.   
  
"Okay, thanks." Betty says in a smile. Jughead though, doesn't look at him at all. He keeps his eyes on Betty until they head to the living room.   
  
When Kevin lets them in, the party quickly takes place and in less than ten minutes, the music plays loudly and people are swinging in the big challet following the rythm of the music.   
  
Kevin is dancing with some guy while Betty and Jughead decid to go in the only room not occupied, theirs, upstairs. They weren't expecting so many people to come over, that's for sure. They still can hear the music when they close the door.  
  
Jughead glances at the hour on the wall. 8:07PM.  
  
"Wow already?" He says to himself.  
  
"What?" Betty asks from her bed. Jughead joins her, sitting next to her.  
  
"It's eight already."   
  
"And? You're tired?" She asks sarcastically.  
  
"No!" He laughs and starts tickling her.   
  
"Oh, my God, stop... please stop." Betty screams into her laughter.  
  
"All right." He laughs and stops before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her between his legs.   
  
"We should go downstairs. Kev is probably waiting for us." She says, her head pressed against his chest.  
  
"Or we can stay a bit more. I'm not really willing to join all those drunk asses. I think I heard that this Jason guy told his friends to bring alcohol."   
  
"Jacob." Betty corrects him as she rolls her eyes.   
  
"Same thing." Jughead shrugs. Betty lets out a small laugh and Jughead kisses her temple and tightens his hold around her. Suddenly, they hear a loud knock at the door.   
  
"Come in." Betty screams as she untangles herself from Jughead's arms. The door opens and Jacob comes in.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Betty asks. She quickly looks at Jughead to see an annoyed face before rolling her eyes and looking back at Jacob.   
  
"We are about to play truth or dare downstairs. You'd like to join?" He suggests, pointing at the door.  
  
"Hum, sure. We're coming, just give us a minute." Betty says and Jacob whispers an okay barely audible before exiting the room.   
  
"You sure?" Jughead pouts.   
  
"Yeah, I am. And pleaaase behave, okay?" She points at his face.  
  
"Okay, babe." He laughs before kissing her on the corner of her mouth. Betty loves when he kisses her there. There is something she finds so cute and sweet in it. When he pulls away, she kisses him on the mouth and then stands up.  
  
"Okay, let's go now." She says with a smile. Jughead stands up and they both head downstairs. They immediately spot Kevin on the couch and go sit next to him.   
  
"Hey! You finally decided to join." Kevin says when he sees them.   
  
"Actially," Jugehad starts, but he is quickly stopped by Betty's glare. "Yeah." He shrugs.  
  
"So, I found another app. The other one was kind of lame, TBH." Jughead lets out a small laugh, looking down. Betty doesn't miss it and laughs too.  
  
"So, first," Kevin starts. "Here are Cloe, Sofia and Noah. Jacob's friends. You all, Betty and Jughead."  
  
"Hey." The three of them say from their spots. Cloe is on the arm of the couch, Noah is next to her on it and Sofia is on the armchair next to the couch.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone knows everyone, let's start, shall we?"  
  
Noah takes his phone. People seem to like more play truth or dare with the help of an app now. But anyways, at least it avoids some problems related to the choices of dares.   
  
"Jughead." Noah reads on his screen. Jughead looks up. "Truth or dare."   
  
"Truth." He says. The explanations of Kevin about why he changed the app kind of scaries him for the choices of dares.  
  
"Who do you find sexy in the game and why?" Betty looks at him, trying to hide her laughter.   
  
"Betty." He answers without any hesitations. He turns to look at her. "Because she is confident, she all she does, she does it with such a pation, she is kind and honest and intelligent and.... do you want me to go on?" He turns to look at Noah.  
  
"Nah, it's good." He says and they all laugh, including Betty who then wraps her arm around Jughead's back and gets closer to him.   
  
"Kevin. Truth or dare."   
  
"Dare."   
  
Obviously. Betty says to herself.   
  
"Tell Betty to do anything you want to see to Jughead." Jughead can feel a shade of disappointment in his tone, which annoys him but at the same time kind of exits him. A smirk appears on his face him and Betty look at Kevin.  
  
"Y'all know I wanna see a Bughead-make-out scene guys." Kevin says in a laugh.   
  
"You thought we were in a movie?" Betty laughs.   
  
"Yepe. And I can choose the line." He smirks. "Okay guys, you can kiss now."    
  
Betty and Jughead laugh and Kevin cuts them with another condition. "With the tongue, guys. For 8 seconds."  
  
Betty lets out a slight laugh before leaning to press her lips against Jughead's who is leaned against the back of the couch. She sits on her knees and places her hands around his neck. Their lips movie against one another and Jughead slides his tongue into Betty's mouth, making her moan. When his tongue is into her mouth, they hear Kevin counting.   
  
"8... 7... 6..." his voice getting louder as he gets closer to zero.  
  
His tongue starts massaging hers, his hands, rubbing the skin on her hips under her shirt. If they keep like this, they're not even sure they will hear Kevin say zero.  
  
"3.... 2.... 1...."  
  
Betty doesn't want to stop anymore, but she tries to think that five people are watching them, without counting those who don't play and still have a look at their game.   
  
"0!" Kevin screams. Betty pulls away and sits back on the couch with a smile, Jughead looking at her with the same smile on his face. "I knew you'd be happy with that one, Betty." He laughs. She sticks out her tongue with a smile. Jughead leans and kisses her, his arm wrapping around her waist, his tongue sliding into her mouth. "Okay guys, the dare's over, you can stop now." Kevin teases them, laughing so hard that what he says is barely understandable. Jughead pulls away but lets his arm where it is around Betty's waist.  
  
He looks over at Jacob to see him staring at them before he quickly turns his head. Jughead tightens his hold around Betty and she turns her head to kiss his shoulder.   
  
"So, let's continue the game." Jacob starts. He taps on his phone before reading. "Betty." He quickly looks at her before looking back at the screen.   
  
She saw what type of dares this app suggests so she prefers to not choose it. Mostly by respect for Jughead. "Truth."   
  
"How many people have you slept with?" He reads before looking up at her. This question brings her bad memories, mememories that she would've liked to not think about while being in that little trip. Jughead knows that she's being uncomfortable and squeezes her before turning to Jacob.   
  
"Change the damn question!" He almost screams, which makes Betty shift a little. She puts her hand on his thigh and looks at him with a look that says it's okay.   
  
"Three." She says with a fake smile, turning back to Jacob. Jughead glares at Jacob who quickly looks back at his screen.  
  
"Hum... well, me. I choose truth." He says and presses truth on the screen. If he hadn't made Betty sad with that question, he would have thought something like I'm not even surprised he is choosing truth but Jacob doesn't even crosses his mind when his girl is like that right next to her.   
  
As the game continues, the questions and dares are being more and more sexual. It goes from removing clothes to touch each other. Betty starts being fed up with this game. This idea of an app was definitely not a good one. She finds herself regretting to even have started playing. She got over that question of Jacob as the game went by, at least, it's what she thinks, but this type of games is definitely no her thing, and probably never will. Everytime it would be her turn, she would choose truth. Even though the questions were still sex related, she wouldn't have to do anything with anyone.  
  
Jughead didn't let go of her since Jacob's question, which is something she is grateful for. The fact that he knows what happened with that guy years ago reassures her and makes her feel less alone. During the entire game, when he wasn't playing because it was someone else's turn, he would kiss her on the temple or check. And as he knows she loves it, on the corner of her mouth - especially on the corner of her - and Betty would bury her face into the crook of his neck. They don't know if anybody noticed but, honestly, they don't care. All they want right now is to be alone, but Betty doesn't want to leave Kevin. Who would've thought that a so played game could make people feel like this.  
  
Finally, Betty decides to accept Jughead's suggestion to go upstairs after have asked at least a thousand times. It's past midnight anyways. Kevin will probably tell his friends to leave soon.   
  
When Betty and Jughead reach their room, they come in and Jughead locks the door so they wouldn't be disturb.  
  
"It didn't go like I expected it to go." Betty says in a weak laugh, sitting on her bed. Jughead doesn't say anything. He sighs and go sit next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry for that. I would've insisted to stay here with you if I knew. That app game was definitely not a good idea." He rubs his hand along Betty's arm.   
  
"Definitely not." She smiles, remembering that it was exactly what she was thinking about downstairs. She leans into him and exhales deeply. "But- you know, when we think about it, it was just a question. We don't have to make... such a big deal out of it." She shrugs.  
  
"No, it was not just a question. That question lead you to remember a part of your life that you wanted to forget and that makes you suffer now just as much as it did when it happened. That question is a big deal... because of the consequences." His voice stays soft the entire time. He sees her face, as if she was blaming herself so he decides to add. "And no, it is not your fault if we came here, and it is not your fault if you're like that now. Unfortunately, those things sometimes happen and we can't do anything about it. But you know what? I'm here, I'm here to help you getting through things like this. I'm not ever getting you alone, ev-er. You're stuck with me forever, Betty." He finishes with a small smile.   
  
Betty doesn't know what to say. What he just said means so much to her. It is not a speech to make her feel better, this is him telling her that he would never leave her. He proved it several times already but she can't help but start getting emotional. She holds her tears though and leans to press her lips against Jughead. She feels him smiling and she pulls slightly away to look at him, her smile brighter than before. A real smile this time.  
  
"Can we get some rest. I'm a little tired" She says, yawning, her smile still on her beautiful face.  
  
"Sure, baby." He says with a sweet voice. They lay down on her bed, facing each other. Betty buries her face into Jughead's neck as he holds her close.  
  
"I love you, Juggie." She whispers close to his hear. He slightly pulls away to look into her big green eyes.   
  
"I love you, Betty." He says before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. A kiss that makes her melt into it and slightly moan. When they pull away, she buries her face further than before into his neck as he holds her even closer, his hold tighter than before. Betty feels protected like that, and Jughead is perfectly aware of this. This is one of the reasons why he does it.   
  
He wishes that they will never be seperated, but with everything going on with Veronica and Cheryl, and eventually other issues, he finds himself being scared he would lose her. She is everything to him, she is not like the other girls, that's for sure; but she is much more than just more than the other girls. She is his anchor, his supporter, his mentor and most importantly, his dream. How many times he dreamed about a relationship where the two of them would love each other. What he hadn't expected is that the love he was dreaming about would ever be that strong. He wasn't expecting someone to love him that way that much and showing it to him. She is the turning point in his life, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the entire world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it and don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it!   
> I love you all, thank you so much for the support! Y'all are amazing!


End file.
